Naruto: Birth of a Hokage
by Uzunami
Summary: The story starts with our blonde friend returning from his training trip with Jiraiya. The story starts off alot like shippuden but will morph some as the story goes on. No OC's as of now but may be in the future. First fan fiction story so hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Return

I think it's obvious I don't own Naruto.

Well first fan fic…lets get this thing going shall we.

I will try to keep everyone as close to there true selves as possible, however I make no promises. Some changes are sure to be made other wise how is it a fan fic? Idk if I will have any OC's or not either, for now there are none but who knows what will happen. Also at first it will stick pretty much to the beginning of the shippuden story to a degree but it will start to change as I go…hope everyone likes it.

It has been two and a half years since our favorite ninja headed out to strengthen himself with the perverted sage (A/N: Jiraiya). As he trained so did everyone else. All of the rookie 9 as well as team Gai were now at least chunnin. Neji, and Shikamaru, even though he thought it was troublesome, had even become jounin. Even though they were the only ones to reach this level so far out of the group, all of the others were considered to be the best chunnin the village hidden in the leaves had to offer and would all be jounin in no time.

Tsunade looked up from here massive pile of paperwork. '_Man I hate my job'_ she thought to no one in particular. She leaned back deciding to take a short break. As she looked out of the window and gazed upon the village, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to two of her favorite shinobi. '_They should be returning to the village any day now. Last I heard from Jiraiya they were somewhere in Rice country. However she couldn't be too sure now because that was several months ago. I hope they get back soon I miss those two idiots terribly.'_ With that she decided to get back to work, pouring herself some sake in the process.

As the day passed in to afternoon, two small specks were seen in the distance walking toward the main gate of Konoha. One was about six four. He wore a green under layer that was sleeved and ran down to his shins and was covered by a sleeveless red shirt that hung open with two yellow circles on it right above his pecs . His hair was white and hung far down his back. He wore an odd head ornament with two tips at the end with the kanji for oil in the middle. He was known to the North, South, East, and West he was the toad sage Jiraiya. To his right walked a younger man. This one was about six foot exactly. He wore navy blue ninja shoes, with matching pants that fit tight around the ankle. His pants were wrapped right above the right knee where he kept his kunai pouch. His under shirt was the same color as his pants and shoes. The sleeves on it were quarter length and fit snug a little past the elbow. His orange over shirt hung open and had a large, flipped up collar. On the back was the red swirl that his other outfit used to contain. His head sported the same head band he got from Iruka years ago, however his blonde hair had grown so that it hung over the front and sides and the only thing visible was the leaf symbol and some blue here and there. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

As the two walked Naruto couldn't help but have a big goofy grin spread across his face, for he was almost home. As the main gates came into view of the two, Naruto jumped with glee and took off in a blur. "Hurry up perverted sage! We are almost there come on!" The blonde shouted to eager to contain himself. "Just slow down idiot the village isn't going anywhere." The hermit retaliated. With that Naruto stopped paused and decided his sensei was right. For you see Naruto had grown much in his years away, not just physically but mentally as well. As the two got back in pace with one another they finally reached the main gate stopped and took a hard long look at their home, then continued on straight through.

Well here is the first chapter. Hope everyone who reads will like it. I am on summer break from college so hopefully I can crank em out fairly quickly. Well read and review and tell me what you think, and if any one has any particular pairings let me know and I will give them some consideration as I write.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back Home

As the two walked passed, the gate guards looked on in shock. '_Is that who I think it is? Well looks like they finished their journey. Naruto really grew, I bet that he is taller than over half the guys in his rookie class now. To think that he was the shorty dead-last that no one thought would amount to anything…I wonder how much he has grown?' _The two thought simultaneously_. _Naruto and Jiraiya continued until they were finally in the village where they stopped again. Naruto looked up to see that the old grannies' (A/N: Tsunade) head had been added to the mountain next to the Yondaime's. Seeing this he turned to Jiraiya, "Hey look sensei, granny got here head up there with the third, fourth and the other past hokages." Jiraiya finally noticing what he was going on about just smiled. After the short pause between the two Naruto decided to head to the place he missed the most about the entire village…Ichiraku's. While Naruto headed in the direction of the ramen stand, Jiraiya figured he better go tell Tsunade they were back.

While walking to Ichiraku, Naruto couldn't help but notice some of the villagers starting to take a notice to him and start whispering to one another. Just when he started to get annoyed he heard a familiar voice call to him. "Hey is that you Naruto!" Naruto quickly turned to greet the friend he hadn't seen in over two years. "Hey Kiba!" Naruto shouted. Kiba headed toward Naruto with his hand in the air waiving, riding on top of his best friend Akamaru. Kiba had gotten rid of his big over coat and now wore a simple one piece black outfit that was tide at the waist by a white ribbon. His hair was a lot shorter and much tamer as well. He still bore the two elongated triangle marks on his cheeks however. The biggest change of the pair however was in Akamaru, Kiba's faithful dog companion. He had grown to be huge. So big in fact that Kiba could ride on his back like a horse. The two finally reached Naruto who looked at them with a big smile on his face and his hands on the back of his head, "Hey guys long time no see." He exclaimed. Kiba hopped off his pup and answered Naruto. "Yeah your telling me, I mean gee man did you have to go and get taller than me. You were the shortest one in the class and now look at you." Naruto laughed and then scratched Akamaru behind the ears. "Yeah I guess I did grow a little but nowhere near as much as Akamaru, look at him." At that over grown pup gave a bark of appreciation. The two decided that they would head to Ichiraku together as Kiba was supposed to meet the rest of his old team anyway.

Jiraiya made it to the window of Tsunade's office. He peaked in to see her passed out on the desk with a little drool dripping from her open mouth. Jiraiya just looked at the scene and smirked, '_just like you to be sleeping on the job. Well at least you look sweet doing it…and your chest about to flop out of your shirt isn't too bad of a site either.' _At that he slowly entered the room trying to be silent. As soon as he did a kunai was at his throat. Jiraiya looked on in shock as the woman he thought to be asleep was standing in front of him. Tsunade saw his shocked expression and smiled. "Maybe next time you will think before sneaking in to the Hokage's office." Jiraiya started to smile as well. "Well isn't that a greeting for someone you haven't seen in forever, if you don't wanna know what we have been doing for the past two and a half years then fine." He turned to mock leave. Tsunade quickly answered his action. "Alright get in here you big lug and talk to me." Jiraiya smiled with his back turned to here but quickly stopped and faced her. It was time to be a serious.

At Ichiraku's Hinata and Shino sat waiting for Kiba. Both of them had changed their appearance some what. Shino still wore a large over coat but it was now slightly darker and it was also open with the hood sitting on his head. Hinata had a large coat as well with white loose fitting sleeves and a light purple torso. She had blue ninja pants that had wrappings above her right knee with her kunai holster strapped to it. She wore her head band around her neck and let her hair grow down past her shoulders. "I-I wonder what's taking him so long, he should have been here by now don't you think Shino?" Hinata said to her friend. Shinto, whose eyes you couldn't see due to his sunglasses, replied "Well it is Kiba, I'm sure he will be around soon." Hinata looked at her shoes, "Y-yeah your probably right." As soon as it was out of her mouth in walked Kiba. Akamaru had to sit outside since no pets were allowed but the stand only had a small curtain as a door that didn't reach the floor so he was able to lie down and look in so that he could be a part of everything. Kiba sat next to Hinata with a big smile on his face. "Hey guys guess who I ran into on the way here." Shino and Hinata both shook their heads to answer that they didn't know. Kiba just gave a small chuckle and said "You can come in now."

Well here is chapter 2 hope it is well liked. Read and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Seeing everyone again

Tsunade looked at her former team mate and friend with a smile on her face. "So what exactly have you two been doing for the last couple of years?" The tall man thought before answering smartly. "Well you know a little of this a little of that." At this the woman took on a more serious demeanor. "I'm serious Jiraiya, you know he has to be ready. The Akatsuki will be making their move soon, and he has to be able to defend himself against this threat. They are all s-class missing nin and every one of them are revered through out the land in one way or another." Jiraiya threw up his hands in defense. "Now calm down Tsunade we still have some time before they move. At least a few months I would say, and besides he is more than capable of handling himself if need be." The busty hokage collected herself and looked at the pervert with a small smile on her face. "Well since we have some time lets see just how well you trained our little Naruto, and while we are at it we can see if I wasted my time with Sakura or not."

Hinata and Shino couldn't believe who was standing in front of them. There stood the blonde head blue eyed boy who they hadn't seen in what felt like forever. They were surpised at how much he had grown. He was a head taller than Hinata, and had about 2 inches on Shino. Shino was the first to speak to him. "Hello there Naruto." Hinata on the other hand was at a complete loss of words. _"Wow it's Naruto-kun. He has grown so much over these last few years. I wonder if he thought of me any." _With that she finally mustered up the courage to sputter out a sentence. "H-hello there N-Naruto-kun h-how have you b-been?" As soon as she said it she got freaked out and looked straight down at the ground. Naruto just smiled the whole time not noticing Hinata's nervous demeanor. "Hey Shino, hey Hinata whats up?" After the pleasantries were exchanged, they all sat down to a nice long meal of ramen, none enjoying it more so than Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura sat at her desk in Konoha hospital. Even though she was still a chunnin in rank, her medic skills were some of the best in the village. Though she was at work, her mind was taking a trip down memory lane. _'Where are you Sasuke-kun why won't you come back to us, back to me? Naruto I know your out there doing everything you can to make sure you fufill your promise. But Tsunade-sensei says she hasn't been able to get in touch with your or Jiraiya sama in a long time. I hope you are ok. I wonder when you will be home? It shouldn't be long now you've been gone for a very long time and to be honest…I miss you.' _She decided she needed some air so she got up and decided to take a walk. As Sakura walked she noticed a group of her friends headed that way. The more she looked it seemed like the entire gang was there, including team guy. The group finally met Sakura and they all looked at her smiling. _'Why are they looking at me like that? Did I miss something?' _With that, the crowd parted to show a smiling Naruto beaming at his teammate. "Hey Sakura-chan." Sakura didn't know what to say. So she did the first thing that came to mind…she cracked him right on the head. Once Naruto got over the pain he quickly retorted. "Hey what was that for?" Sakura just glared at him. "Where the hell have you been, it's about time you got your butt back to this village! You were supposed to keep in touch but did you! No!" With that she stormed off in anger. Naruto looked down in sadness. She was the person he missed most the whole time he was gone and this is how she acted when he got back. Everyone turned to look at Naruto noticing his sadness. Lee decided to try and cheer him up. "Come on Naruto-kun cheer up! That was her way of saying she missed you. She hasn't been the same since you left you know. However I am sure that her spring time of youth will burn brightly again now that you have returned!" (A/N: Says this with nice guy pose with thumb in air) Lee's words did cheer him up enough to put a smile on his face, however he know that it wasn't entirely true. _'Thanks for that Lee, but I know that she won't be truly happy until I get sasuke back to her.' _With that Naruto bid everyone good bye for now and disappeared before their very eyes. They all looked in shock at the spot their friend had been only moments before.

A little distance away from the group, the cop ninja (A/N: you guys know who I'm talking about) saw Naruto vanish, _'well Naruto it looks like you have grown, but to what extent exactly?'_ And with that he disappeared himself.

Well theres the third chapter. I know its kinda starting slow and I haven't described the rest of the group but seriously you should know what they look like the only persons outfit I changed was Naruto's because I just didn't like his outfit. Well thanks again for reading and please let me know how you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Testing their skill

Tsunade and Jiraiya had searched everywhere for Naruto, but had yet to locate the one they thought of as a grandson. While walking trying to think of where he could be, Jiraiya finally stopped and cracked a grin. "I know where the idiot is, it's probably his second favorite place in the village next to the ramen stand. Gosh why didn't I think of it before?" Tsunade gave him a quizzical look. "Well?...where is he already." The man just pointed and let Tsunade follow his finger. Once she traced the path of his finger. In the distance sitting atop the head of the Yondaime sat a puff blonde hair.

Naruto looked out at the village atop his favorite look out. He was always mesmerized by the site that was his home. The village was a bustling place with villagers galore. Merchants here and there sat at stands trying to get the best price for their wares. While farmers had produce stands selling people food. He noticed a fellow shinobi here and there, a few he recognized and a few he didn't. Just then he felt the presence of two people standing behind him. "Hello old granny. Miss me much?" He stated with out turning around. Tsunade was curious as to how he knew it was her. But realized what he called her and got pissed. She quickly threw a punch that connected with the back of his head…the boy was out cold. "That boy will learn one day to keep his mouth shut." Jiraiya said with humor in his tone. Tsunade just turned with a frown "well I wonder where he gets it from? Who do you think it could be?" Jiraiya just shrugged like he hadn't the slightest clue. (A/N: it was Jiraiya he got it from) "Well come on we will just carry him to the training ground." Tsunade said, and she, Jiraiya, with an unconscious Naruto in his arms, headed to training ground seven.

Sakura sat at training ground seven waiting for the others to get there. _'where the heck is everyone sensei told me to meet her and the others here thirty minutes ago. Gosh I wish they would hurry up.' _And with that she swiftly punched a tree uprooting it and sending it into another tree in the process. As soon as the tree fell to the ground the other three got there. "Man Tsunade she is like a miniature you isn't she?" Jiraiya stated shaking his head. "Well Naruto is basically a second you, minus the pervyness thank goodness." She countered. "Well I don't know I see his dad in him more and more with each passing day." The conversation then ended as they reached Sakura. The pink haired girl looked at the two in frustration. "I didn't think you were ever gonna get here. Why did you want to see me sensei and why is Naruto out cold?" "Well to answer the latter question first, he was just being Naruto." Sakura shook her head in understanding at this. "And as to your first question, we are here to test you and Naruto's growth and to see just how much you have advanced." With that Naruto slowly stirred to consciousness. "Where am I? What happened and why is my head pounding?" Jiraiya was the one that answered. "Well you are here at training ground 7 to test your skills and your head hurts because well…your Naruto and you can't help yourself." Naruto mainly just heard the first part. "So me and Sakura-chan have to fight you two?" Tsunade shook her head "No not exactly, we thought we would choose a more fitting opponent," and pointed toward a near by tree. Up in the tree sat none other than their old sensei Kakashi. Now that everyone was looking at him, he jumped out of the tree with book in one and and the other in a motionless wave simply saying "Yo."

Sakura and Naruto faced off against Kakashi while the two sannin sat in a tree near the opening where they could observe. "So Jiraiya how do you think they will do?" Jiraiya not looking at her answered. "Well I can't say for Sakura but to be honest, Naruto could probably take Kakashi alone." Tsunade's eyes went wide in shock. "Jiraiya you can't be serious, you have to either be underestimating Kakashi or overestimating Naruto. Now I am sure he has grown tremendously but Kakashi is one of the strongest shinobi in our village, I doubt he can take him all on his own." Jiraiya just shook his head. "Just watch and see."

Kakashi looked at his two former students and thought to himself _'Well this is going to be a lot tougher than the first time we did this. I can tell by just looking at them that I will most likely have to go all out from the start.' _As he finished his thought he put up his treasured book. Naruto noticing this decided to tease his old sensei. "What's wrong Kakashi-sensei? Think we may be a little more of a challenge than we were at our last bell test?" Kakashi wasted no time in answering. "Actually Naruto yes that's exactly true, I can tell this is going to be much more difficult than it was several years ago." With that he also pulled up his head band revealing his one sharingan. At this the pink haired kunoichi got into a fighting stance while Naruto just stood there with his arms crossed smiling. For some reason this didn't sit well with Kakashi, so he decided to try Naruto out first by throwing several shuriken in the boy's direction. As the projectiles zoomed closer it looked as if they were gonna impale the boy right in the chest.

Well how about we leave it with a slight cliff hanger nothing major but just something to maybe grab your attention. Hope you like the story so far. Please keep reading and then review. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: One's Growth

Last time on Naruto: Birth of a Hokage

_Kakashi looked at his two former students and thought to himself __'Well this is going to be a lot tougher than the first time we did this. I can tell by just looking at them that I will most likely have to go all out from the start.' __As he finished his thought he put up his treasured book. Naruto noticing this decided to tease his old sensei. "What's wrong Kakashi-sensei? Think we may be a little more of a challenge than we were at our last bell test?" Kakashi wasted no time in answering. "Actually Naruto yes that's exactly true, I can tell this is going to be much more difficult than it was several years ago." With that he also pulled up his head band revealing his one sharingan. At this the pink haired kunoichi got into a fighting stance while Naruto just stood there with his arms crossed smiling. For some reason this didn't sit well with Kakashi, so he decided to try Naruto out first by throwing several shuriken in the boy's direction. As the projectiles zoomed closer it looked as if they were gonna impale the boy right in the chest._

Sakura saw that Naruto was not reacting and was confused. _'what is that idiot doing? If he gets hit with those then he is done for.' _Just then the flurry of shuriken embedded themselves in various parts of Naruto, startling Sakura, and Kakashi. As Naruto was hit he fell to the ground and just as he hit the ground, the boy poofed into nothing. '_Shadow clone. But when did he switch?_' Kakashi thought after seeing the spectacle before him. Just then Kakashi felt a kunai at his throat. "Is it me sensei or have you slacked off some?" Naruto joked as he stood behind his former leader. "Well Naruto, I don't think that it is so much that I have slacked off, but that you have just improved so much." And with that his shadow clone also vanished in a poof of smoke. Naruto was caught of guard by this, but didn't have time to react as he was sent flying from a kick to his back. However he was not fazed much by this as he just turned and flip mid air landing by Sakura with one hand on the ground. Naruto stood up straight and looked at Sakura. "Well that was fun, your turn Sakura see if you can land a hit on him." Sakura looked kinda nervous. '_Man those two are really good._ _I didn't see either of them switch with their clones.I expected it from Kakashi-sensei, but not Naruto. Just how strong has he become? _Her face then took on a more determined look_. If he has become that strong then I must keep working, I will not be left behind and still be the weakling I used to be._' With that Sakura quickly regained her resolve and threw a punch straight at the ground, shattering it and sending a fissure straight at Kakashi. Kakashi was surprised at the amazing show of strength from his fromer student but quickly jumped in the air to avoid the crack in the ground coming his way. Looking around he didn't see Sakura, but felt a presence behind him and turned just in time to dodge a jab by Sakura. After this the two landed and Sakura jumped back to land next to Naruto. Kakashi thought about the show of skill the two displayed. '_Well it looks like Tsunade trained Sakura to near perfection in chakra control, that chakra enhanced punch was incredible and if she would have hit me, then I would have been toast. Her speed isn't bad either, though it still needs a little improvement. Overall though I would say that she isn't to far away from becoming a jounin. As for Naruto, I still can't tell. His speed with his clones is phenomenal and I didn't even feel him sneak up on me. However for some reason I still think that he isn't showing me all that he can do.'_

Over at the tree where Tsunade and Jirayia sat, they were having a conversation about what just went down. "Wow Tsunade she really is you made over. That whole punch the hell out of the ground and make your opponent jump in the air to avoid, and then appear behind them had to be your go to move." Tsunade laughed, "Yeah true but she hasn't quite got the speed down for it yet, not yet at least. But what about Naruto? I thought you said that he could take Kakashi by himself?" Jirayia just smirked. "He can Naruto was just getting a feel for Kakashi is all, you have to remember that it has been over two years since Naruto has seen him in action and he may have gotten even stronger by then so Naruto just wanted to test him a bit." Tsunade just looked back at the three in the field. "Whatever."

Back at the field Kakashi addressed his two students. "Sakura your skill has gotten impressive; I bet you could pass the next jounin test for sure." Sakura lightly blushed at the compliment, while Naruto furrowed his brow. "What about me sensei! I bet I could kick that tests butt! Believe it!" Kakashi did his eye smile and answered. "Though you are very skilled Naruto, you have yet to even pass the chunnin exam so I'm afraid you will have to take care of it first." After a moment of silence, Naruto's eyes widened in realization. "You mean to tell me that I'm still considered a genin?" Kakashi just looked at him. "Now now Naruto we can worry about that matter some other time for now why don't you just focus on getting these bells from me?" Naruto stopped throwing his tatrum, and then faced Kakashi showing his famous foxy grin while tighting his head band. "Well if your sure sensei, I suppose it's time to get serious." Turning to Sakura, he quickly gave her his game plan. "Ok Sakura we gotta get serious Kakashi-sensei is a tough opponent. First we will keep just playing around with him like we were earlier and make him think that we are being serious, giving him a false sense of security." Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What do you mean keep playing around? I put everything I had into those punches and it took all I had to get behind him in time to try and catch him off guard and even then he was able to dodge me." Naruto took on a look of confusion. "Well ok Sakura just keep doing what you were doing and when I give the signal look out and I will take over from there." Sakura thought about it for a moment. _'I can't believe he was just toying around just a moment ago. The speed he showed was amazing. But I guess he knows what he is doing so I guess I'll go with it.' _Sakura just nodded in response and faced Kakashi. Seeing this, Kakashi mentally smiled_. 'Looks like they have come up with a plan. Now things will get interesting.' _

Naruto quickly vanished from sight, while at the same time Sakura hit the ground sending another fissure at Kakashi. Again he jumped in the air to avoid, but was alert for any sign of a strike that may occur after. However, none came and he safely landed on the ground. Quickly regaining from his momentary confusion, he quickly formed hand signs and said "Earth Style: piercing earth." As he did so spikes began shooting out of the earth about five feet high heading straight for Sakura. Sakura then had to jump in the air herself to avoid being pierced. As she was in the air, she noticed that Kakashi was no longer in front of her. Thinking that he was about to appear behind her she quickly pulled out a kunai ready to defend herself but it wasn't fast enough. She was suddenly sent flying from Kakashi ramming into her from the side. Before she hit the ground though, she was able to throw the kunai that she had pulled, impaling Kakashi in the arm. Her achievement was short lived however as the thing she hit quickly changed into a log. '_Dang it, now what?'_ She thought as she picked herself up off the ground wiping the dirt from her clothes. Before she could even move however, she was quickly hit in the back of the neck, knocking her out cold. '_Still worrying about your appearance Sakura. In a battle against an opponent of my caliber, you can't worry about a little dirt._' Kakashi then picked up Sakura's limp body and dropped her off at the tree where the hokage and Jiraiya sat. "You have trained her well hokage-sama, to the point that she may even surpass you some day, however you may want to train her on not carrying about her appearance next lesson." Tsunade just side and closed her eyes. "Oh believe me, after she goes through what I have in store for her in our next lesson, she won't even care if she is fighting naked." At hearing this, Jiraiya turned and smiled. "Can I come train with you guys next time?" Tsunade's eye began to twitch. Seeing this Jiraiya barely was able to dodge her punch aimed at his head, but forgot he was in a tree and lost his balance falling to the ground face first. Kakashi just looked on. "Well I've still got one more to take care of." He returned back to the middle of the field in a swirl of leaves. "Ok you can come out now Naruto, your diversion plan isn't going to wake up for a few hours." Just then Kakashi was kicked right in the side sending him rolling acroos the ground. After Naruto landed from placing his kick he said "Actually sensei it did just the trick." Kakashi got up and looked at Naruto. In his hand was a bell. "Now I know that we only have to get one, but I was wondering if I could try and go for two." Kakashi decided enough was enough. "Alright Naruto, but I guarantee you won't be getting the second one." At hearing the challenge Naruto smiled. "Fine but if I do you have to treat me to ramen sensei." Kakashi's only answer was a nod of the head and at the same time he also started forming hand signs and said "Fire style: Giant Fire ball." A giant fire ball then headed straight for Naruto, but he quickly dodged and pulled a kunai headed for Kakashi. Kakashi threw some shuriken to try and slow him but Naruto easily blocked them and continued on. Kakashi pulled his own kunai and met Naruto's charge. The two then began an intense taijutsu battle where neither could seem to get the upper hand. The two then made simultaneous swings with their kunai free hands that connected and then broke apart again. Stairing at one another, they were both slightly winded. Naruto was the first to speak "Wow sensei you're amazing I could barely keep up with your moves at all." Kakashi didn't answer out loud but instead thought to himself. _'His speed increased dramatically, even with the sharingan I can barely keep up. If it wasn't for my eye he would have beaten me.'_

Tsunade couldn't believe her eyes. Naruto had just went toe to toe with Kakashi and he was even using his sharingan. "Jiraiya how did you make him so good at taijutsu and is he that good in all of his other areas as well?" Jiraiya thought and then answered. "Well you know he has always been the close combat type I just added extra weight to it and that was how he increased his speed so much. As for his other skills, he is pretty good at ninjutsu, as you saw earlier with his shadow clones. Along with the rasengan I have also taught him some wind, and water jutsus and one earth jutsu. He is better with the wind and water ones though, I only taught him the earth one because it is a good defensive jutsu. However, he is horrible at genjutsu but I have taught him how to break out of it pretty effectively. Though out of all of this he is probably best at kenjutsu." Tsunade was surprised at this. "Kenjutsu? Where did he learn that your not that kind of fighter, and where exactly are his weapons for it?" Jiraiya took on a smile. "Well I have a friend in mist who owed me a favor. He is a swordsmen who is easily on par with any of the mists infamous seven swordsmen. I convinced him to train Naruto in the way of the sword and to top it all off, Naruto was able to even beat him once it was said and done. As for where are they, let's just leave that a secret. I have a feeling your about to find out anyway.

It was only a little less than 15 minutes in, yet the battle was an intense one. The surrounding area was in ruin because of several jutsus that the two opponents had been using against one another. Just then, the two shouted, "Wind Style: Giant air bullet!" "Earth Style: Bolder crush!" simultaneously. Naruto sent a large compact ball of air straight at Kakashi, while The latter sent sent a big boulder at Naruto. The two attacks met canceling each other, while in the process, creating a giant dust cloud. When the dust cloud settled, Naruto was sporting several small cuts over him and a few tears in his clothes. Kakashi was just as bad with a small trickle of blood coming from a wound on his arm. Naruto, who was looking serious, took on a more lax demeanor. "Man sensei I haven't been this tired in a while. What do you say to us finishing this?" "I couldn't agree more Naruto, I must admit I am overwhelmed with the amount of growth you have shown. With what I have seen I would say that you could easily take most jounin we have here in the village." Naruto couldn't believe what his sensei had just told him. "Really sensei! You think so? Well that's awesome because if that is the case now, then I could probably beat them all with my companions." Kakashi was confused now "You could beat them all with what?" "Well why don't I just show you sensei." And then Naruto pushed his sleeves up past his elbows. After doing so he then did a simple hand sign revealing a glowing seal on each arm. He then bit his thumbs and swiped them across the glowing blue seals while saying "seal release." After doing so a puff of smoke surrounded him and when it cleared Naruto was standing with two swords. The one in his right hand was resting against his shoulder, while he had the other resting on the ground with his hand resting on the end of the hilt. The twin swords were a site to behold. Each one of them stood about four feet in length. The blade itself was around three feet while the handle was about a foot. The swords reminded one of a katana except they were a foot wide and a lot thicker. Each blade was silver in color. On one sword the handle was navy blue wrapped in orange tape with excess that hung off the handle, while the other handle was orange wrapped in blue tape that had excess hanging off as well. Naruto then spoke. "Sensei I would like you to meet my companions." Kakashi was stunned. "Naruto, I am shocked that you are a sword user, and even more so that you had them hidden in seals on your arms. Though while they look like magnificent blades, I highly doubt that they will turn the tables that much." Naruto just struck an attack pose and took of in a blinding speed. Kakashi wasn't prepared for the speed burst '_His speed just increased greatly. What the hell just happened?_' Naruto raced forward with his two swords trailing behind him. He then swung his right one in amazing speed ready to cleave Kakashi in two. The attack would have succeeded had Kakashi not barely ducked in time. Kakashi then saw Naruto with a huge opening and smiled to himself. _'While those swords are impressive, it seems that you have yet to learn how to use them effectively. I am sorry but this fight is mine.' _Kakashi then proceeded to do lightning fast hand signs to produce a mini chidori that would have just enough punch to make Naruto unable to fight. To his dismay however, the attack that was aimed at Naruto's stomach only made impact with the side of the blade he hadn't attacked with. Before Kakashi was able to move to defend, Naruto already had him at the neck by the first blade he attacked with ready to slit it at any moment. Naruto looked at Kakashi with a smile. "Well sensei hand it over, and then let's go get my free ramen ok!" Kakashi couldn't believe what happened. He looked at Naruto for a moment still unbelieving, and finally slowly but surly handed over the second bell.

Well here is the first fight scene. Let me know what you liked or didn't like about it and anything you think I should review on. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Making their Move

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Jiraiya were sitting at Ichiraku's after the intense sparring match. Soon enough though, everyone was quickly losing their appetite after watching Naruto plow through his umpteenth ramen bowl. Finally the boy with no manners came up for air and spoke with his mouth full. "Ank wu Kahi-sena, dus es da bes wamn eber!" And with that he continued to scarf down his meal sending noodles flying in every direction. Sakura looked on with slightly nausea, yet she still found it kind of humorous. '_I guess when it comes down to the little things, Naruto still hasn't changed that much.' _

Tsunade was sad that she couldn't join the others at Ichiraku's, but hey the village couldn't run itself right? So she was now back in her office doing stack of paper work after stack of paper work. She was starting to get severally bored after around fifteen minutes in, which wasn't an abnormal thing for her, and began to get more and more distracted. Just when she was about to get to bored and call it quits altogether, Shizune burst through the door. "Tsunade-sama we have a situation! It seems that the group known as Akatsuki has attacked the sand village and the Kazekage! Gaara did all he could but it seems that he was captured by one of the members." Tsunade jumped up sending her chair flying behind her. "What? Jiraiya said it would be months! Get him here now! Also get me Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, and Naruto now! GO!" The enraged hokage shouted with finality. "Yes hokage-sama, she said and exited back through the door from which she came."

Less than half an hour later, the group that was sent for by the hokage had assembled into her office. "All right you are all here because well, Sand is in deep shit. The kazekage has been captured by Akatsuki. He isn't dead yet, however if something isn't done soon then he will inevitably be killed. Now I am sending a team consisting of Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, and Lee to the Kazekage's aid. Shikamaru will be acting as team captain. I would send more but a small team can move much faster than a larger one. You four are now dismissed, leave immediately! Jiraiya and Naruto you stay." The four left leaving only the master and pupil duo behind with the hokage. Naruto was the first to speak this time. "Why the heck am I not getting to go save this Kazekage? And why are Akatsuki attacking him?" Tsunade pinched her nose. "Well first of all the reason you aren't going should be obvious, you know that they are after you as well. Secondly yes he is like you and is also a container of a tailed beast. If you stopped to think, then you would realize who we are all talking about." Naruto pondered for what seemed like forever to the other two (A/N: This is Naruto we are talking about.) Finally the light finally started to come to his eyes. "GAARA IS THE KAZEKAGE?" After the other two were able to hear again they replied. "Yes he is, you really changed him Naruto, you made him into a great person and he has down wonders for both us and his village." At first they thought Naruto was gonna be upset that Gaara was fulfilling his dream in a way but that wasn't the case. Naruto just brightly smiled and said "way to go Gaara, I sure can't believe he is now the leader of his village. Now that I know that it is him though granny you have to let me go help please." Tsunade just shook her head. "Naruto you know I can't; besides you know the four I sent are plenty capable of helping out just fine." Naruto still wasn't happy about this and it showed. But Tsunade dismissed him so he reluctantly left. Once he was gone, Tsunade directed her attention to Jiraiya. "I want you to go and check on some of your spies and see if you can figure out what made them make their move early." Jiraiya shook his head. "Wait a minute, I don't think it wise I leave Naruto he will try something I am sure of it." Tsunade shook her head. "I've already thought about that, I will have an ANBU team keep an eye on him till we have word Gaara is ok." Jiraiya still wasn't sure but he decided to go with it. "I don't think that will be enough but I guess it will do." Tsunade was slightly agitated at this. "Now I know he displayed skill against Kakashi, but you really think he can just slip by an ANBU squad like its nothing?" Jiraiya come now be realistic." Jiraiya just stepped out the window. "We shall see." And with that he was gone.

Naruto had decided to have second's at the ramen stand before heading home. He was not headed in the direction of his apartment in less than happy mood. '_What the hell granny you know I need to go help him. I am plenty strong enough to handle myself against those guys. I mean I was able to get those bells from Kakashi, I can beat anything they throw at me.' _Naruto turned his head slightly to the right_. 'These stupid ANBU guys have followed me ever since I left Ichiraku's. I wanna just leave and track down the others, but I have to deal with these guys first. Well I guess I could try and give them the slip, but what would I do? These guys know there stuff it wouldn't be easy but I guess it is worth a shot.' _With that, he created 20 shadow clones and then had them split up into groups of five and head off in separate directions, making it impossible to tell where the real one is. Seeing this the group keeping an eye on the blonde suddenly stopped to think things over. "Captain what do you think we should do? Even with my byakugan I can't tell which one is the real one." Said the one behind the boar shaped mask who was obviously a Hyuuga. "Well we shall each split up and try and see what he is up to. Boar you go left, Ram you go right, Tiger you go after the group that ran behind us, and I'll go after the group that went straight ahead. Go!" And with that, the four shinobi went after the different Naruto's.

The rescue squad raced toward Suna as fast as they could while keeping a smooth pace. "Though it's very troublesome and tiring, if we can keep this pace we should be there in a day or two." The leader and strategist said. "You know Shikamaru if you weren't such a lazy ninja we could actually go a lot faster and get there in about half the time." Replied the white eyed jounin. With that Shikamaru just shook his head saying "whatever." And the whole group increased there speed.

Naruto was busy trying to give his pursuers the slip, but he was having a rough time. Every ally he ducked down, and every turn he made, an ANBU member was right behind him. Soon however, he had an idea, and got all of his clones to converge together right at the gate. Once they all got to the gate and were a big group again, the ANBU had also regrouped. "Captain what do you think he is planning?" One of the others asked. "I don't know yet but everyone keep alert and I am sure we will stop whatever it is that he is planning." Just then all of the Naruto's turned and ran opposite direction from the gate heading straight at the four perched atop a near by building, startling them. The wave of Naruto's then grew to be over 100 and all jumped toward the now motionless ANBU. Every member was now being held by at least fifteen or twenty Naruto's while the rest headed right out the gate and straight for the Village Hidden in the Sand. The clone Naruto's all dispersed and only the real one was left rushing to help his friends.

The day before all this occurred in Konoha…

In Wind Country, at Sunagakure, The Kazekage was having the battle of his life in the sky with the Akatsuki member known as Deidara. Deidara kept creating his mini bird bombs and was raining them down on Gaara while his sand was quickly blocking each one of them. Gaara was getting annoyed so he outstretched his arms and called forth a monumental cloud of sand that was nearly as big as the village itself. The sand then raced forward trying to ensnare Deidara. He was wide eyed in shock at the giant mound coming at him. He quickly took of in the opposite direction while riding on his clay bird. The sand chasing after the clay user seemed to have a mind of its own and seemed to take the form of several arms all reaching for Deidara as he continued to duck and weave. Deidara was getting pissed off '_Damn this stupid sand. I have to figure something out fast or I'm finished._' After thinking for a moment, he had an idea. '_Let's see if you are a true village ruler or not, see if you will stop coming after me to save the ones you are sworn to protect_.' With that he quickly rummaged through his clay bag and pulled out an odd looking piece of explosive clay. Then after doing a few hand signs the figure grew to be twice the size of Deidara himself falling to the ground in the process, headed straight for the village. '_Now lets see one of my most prized artistic pieces in action hmmm_.' Gaara quickly stopped his assault on Deidara and turned his attention to the giant explosive that fell toward his village. Just then an explosion occurred that could be seen from miles away. Once the intense light died down and the smoke cleared, Gaara and Deidara looked down on the scene. The village…had been spared. Gaara had managed to get his sand under the clay bomb just in time to absorb the impact making it harmless for all the onlookers below. "Yay Kazekage-sama saved us all!" The crowd erupted. However their victory was short lived, as the group saw Gaara's sand that was holding him up disperse and his unconscious form began to fall to the earth. His brother Kankuro looked on in horror. "He must have used up the rest of his chakra saving the village from that giant bomb thing. Now what will we do?" Gaara's fall was quickly halted as the clay bird Deidara was riding extended its tail and wrapped around the limp Kazekage caring him away.

Back in present time…

Naruto was racing through the trees as fast as he could trying to catch the others. '_Hang on Gaara, I'm coming. I won't let them get away with whatever it is that they are doing.'_

The rescue squad was now only a few hours away from reaching the sand village. Shikamaru turned to his team to address them. "Ok everyone we will be there shortly. I want Neji to try and scout for any signs that may remain of the Akatsuki members and see if you can tell which way they are going. Everyone else and I will meet with the Sand council and see what exactly transpired." They all nodded in agreement and continued toward their destination.

At the Sand village, there was a meeting going on to figure out what to do about the situation. One of the clan leaders of the village spoke. "We must elect a new Kazekage immediately. We must keep the structure of our village intact, as to insure that we do not look weak to the other hidden villages." Temari as well as Kankurou did not like this. "What do you mean elect a new leader? What we need to do is wait for the assistance from the leaf to get here and then send a party of our own with them to aid in the retrieval of Gaara!" Kankurou practically spat out. "Kankurou we can understand your need to want to save your brother, but we must put the village's safety before everything else. Besides, Gaara being gone may be a good thing. Many still fear him for playing host to Shukaku. Now I know he has gained some respect from the younger generation but the fact remains that he could become unstable and let Shukaku out an anytime. All in all he is much more of a liability than an asset to Suna." As soon as the man uttered those words, Kankurou had him by the neck ready to kill the man where he sat. "I would watch my mouth if I were you." With that he let the man go and stormed out of the council room.

A few hours later the squad from Konoha had arrived at the Sand village. Shikamaru spoke to Temari. "Alright let's get on with it. Please tell me everything that happened. How long have they been gone?" Temari looked serious. "The battle was amazing. I didn't even realize there were shinobi out there like the guy that took Gaara. He used some kind of clay bomb attack where he could mold them into just about any shape and size. Gaara had to save the village and exhausted himself and that is how the enemy captured him. They have been gone for about two days now. Please you must hurry, this village needs Gaara back, even if they don't know it." Shikamaru could sense the worry in her voice. "Well this group is comprised entirely of S-class missing nin from villages all over. It's not suprising that he was strong. But we will get him back safe and sound." He then looked at her and tried to reassure her by giving her an akward smile. As the conversation between the two came to a close, the rest of Shikamaru's team appeared in front of them. Neji gave his scouting report. "I was able to find a trace of one of the members, but it seems he was the one who was not in possession of Gaara. All we can hope for is that the two are meeting at the same location." Shikamaru spoke. "Alright well all we can do is go after him and hope that they will meet up again. Neji lead the way, everyone lets go." Before they could leave however Temari stopped them. "Wait! Me and Kankurou are coming too. He is our brother and we will do everything we can to help." With that the two siblings, along with the other four all took off after their fallen comrade.

About thirty minutes after they left, Naruto arrived at the Sand village. As he walked up to the main entrance, he was approached by one of the guards. "Halt! State your business at once." Naruto quickly replied, "I am here as aid for the leaf ninja that were sent to help retrieve Garra. Have they been here?" The guard then relaxed some, "Yes they left about thirty minutes ago along with Temari-san and Kankurou-san." Naruto smiled at the fact that he was less than an hour behind the group. "Great please tell me which way they went so that I can catch up to them." The guard then pointed to the South West, which was all that Naruto needed and in a swirl of sand he was gone again.

The two Akatsuki members known as Sasori and Deidara converged on the meeting place. In front of them stood a giant boulder covering an opening to a cave on the side of a cliff. In the center of the massive boulder sat a tag seal that kept intruders at bay. The two members just continued to walk through as the boulder lifted into the air allowing them passage into the darkness. Once inside the boulder landed back down to block off the entrance once more. "Well it is about time you two got here" said a mysterious figure who was waiting for them. The figure was not actually there however, it was only a hologram type projection and even then he was not very defined and the only thing that was clear was his eyes that looked as if they had a ripple pattern in them. "Well this one was stronger than I anticipated yeah." Deidara spoke to the blurry figure, as he threw Gaara to the ground. Just then the hologram figure did hand signs and a giant figure appeared behind him. The giant wood looking object was humanoid in shape with nine eyes and hands outstretched upright as if he was holding something. As soon as he was summoned, the leader type figure who summoned the giant beast also called forth his comrades. As he did, figures that were hologram like in appearance as well started to appear standing on the outstretched fingers of the wood creature. When finally they had all gathered, nine figures stood atop nine fingers. "Alright everyone, removing the one tails is going to take about three days, so be sure to take care of your real bodies. With that the group began charging up chakra and soon, the monster that they were standing on suddenly opened his mouth and began to absorb the bijuu that was in Gaara.

A few days had past since the six left from Suna in their pursuit of the trail left behind by Sasori. Neji who was in front began to speak. "Alright everyone I think I see something up ahead. It could be where they are, remember the captain's plan and stay alert." Just then they stood looking at a cliff side. In the middle of the cliff side, sat a giant boulder with a seal tag in the center. Shikamaru recognized that type of tag. "Well it looks like it's a five tag seal. Neji scout out and see if you can locate the other four tags. They should be scattered over the vicinity and shouldn't be too hard to spot with your byakugan." Neji then activated his powerful eyes and found the other four seals in a synch. "One is about a half a mile West on a log, another is about a mile East of that placed on a large rock. The third is only a few hundred yards South West on a tree by a small creek. The fourth is down at the end of the cliff to the East." Shikamaru grabbed his chin and thought about this for a second. '_hmm this is too troublesome, those locations seem too easy. I mean I know that they have to be fairly easy to get to so that the members can get to them, but still, it could be a trap_.' He then decided on a plan. Pulling out some communication radios from his bag, he began to tell the group his idea. "Alright everyone we need to put these on. I know that the locations aren't very far away, but frankly that's what worries me. I want Lee to go remove the one on the cliff side, while I will go and get the one next to the river. Sakura, go get the one on the log, and Temari and Kankurou will tag team the farthest one that is on the boulder. I want Neji to stay here and keep a close eye on everyone and look for any signs of a trap. "Roger." They all said in unison and took off after each of their destinations. Shortly after dispersing each member radioed in. "Sakura here and ready." "Shikamaru checking in." "I, Lee, and my youthfulness have arrived." "Me and Kankurou are ready." Neji answered. "Alright everything looks fine from here. I don't see any danger in removing them now." As he said this, they all removed their respective seals with out any problems. As they were all about to radio in mission success, each of them caught a glimpse of something. As they all turned to see what it was, they stood facing…themselves.

'_Hang on guys I'm coming. Please let Gaara be ok. Don't let anything happen to him till I get there, I am trusting you guys._' Naruto then picked up speed, determination written all over his face.

All of them were fighting against…themselves. Shikamaru was trying to catch his alter self in the shadow mimic, but it was as if his opponent knew everything he was about to do. '_Not only can he use the same moves as me, but it seems that either he is as smart as me or he is just integrated with my fighting style_.' "This is truly a worrisome jutsu." Lee was having a lightning fast taijutsu battle with his look alike. '_The spring time of youth is strong with this one. He is matching me move for move. Looks like I am gonna have to turn it up a notch._' Sakura just finished punching her alter ego sending her flying. _'Man she has the same strength as I do, but I am the real one so there is no way that I can lose._' Near where the boulder was, Temari and Kankurou were facing off against the opposites clone. "Temari how do you suggest I fight her what is her weakness?" Kankurou asked as he quickly dodged another wave of wind from his sister wanna be's fan. "Try and get close and as soon as she brings her fan back to swing, have your puppet shoot kunai at her. That should throw her into defense so that you can launch a counter offensive." Kankurou nodded and moved in. Neji looked on in shock. '_There isn't anything I can do. I must stay here and keep a watch out for anything that may happen while they are fighting. I'll keep a close watch on each fight and if someone looks as if they are about to lose, I will aid them_.'

After a few close calls and some wicked skills shown by our ninja friends, each one of them had successfully dispatched their counterpart and were all back together starring at the large boulder and the final seal. "Alright I am gonna use my shadow mimic to remove the seal. As soon as I do, Sakura I want you to punch the hell out of this thing and demolish it. After that we will all file in using the button hook tactic." (A/N: One group rushes in and moves to one side of the wall, while another group moves in and positions themselves against the other wall to prepare themselves to either defend or attack.) Shikamaru then used his jutsu to make his shadow come alive and rip away the seal. Once this was accomplished, Sakura reared back and punched the rock with all her might. The rock then cracked and crumbled and then shattered into a bunch of little pieces. Everyone was still in shock at the amount of strength Sakura had gained, but didn't have time to stare in awe as Neji, Lee, and Tenten moved in rapidly heading to the left wall. As soon as they were in Sakura, Temari, Kankurou, and Shikamaru rushed in to the other side of the wall. As they looked on, the only thing that was waiting for them was Deidara, Sasori, and a seemingly dead Gaara. Deidara snickered at the group "Well it looks like the rescue party is a bit late hmmm?" Everyone was enraged by this. "Alright, these guys are going to be troublesome, we have to work together if we are gonna even have any shot at beating them." Shikamaru then faced the siblings. "Since you two know more about Sasori of the red sand than we do, you will focus on fighting him. I along with Sakura will aid you." After finishing his instructions to them, he quickly turned to the rest. "You guys opponent is a long range fighter, you will need to devise a plan that focuses on Tenten's weapons and your excellent team work together if you wanna even stand a chance." Sasori and Deidara were amused and a bit impressed at the pineapple headed ones quick devising of a plan. "Well it seems that the leaf have some decent shinobi after all. I am glad that I will be the one who gets to kill you." Sasori said with malice in his voice. Deidara then formed another clay bird to ride on and had it swallow the body of Gaara in the process. He then jumped on and took off. "Well since you guys came all this way for this jinchuuriki, then why don't I make it hard for you yeah?" Neji, Lee, and Sakura were angry at his taunting and quickly ran after him. Sasori just stood there looking at his three opponents. "Well I guess since you are going to die here anyway, then why not let you make the first move." Kankorou had had enough, he quickly unraveled three scrolls and brought fourth his three puppets; the first looked like a giant salamander, the second was his original from his gennin days, while the third was a big humanoid with four arms and horns on its head. The giant lizard like puppet quickly burrowed underground while his other two got on either side of Sasori shooting an array of shuriken and kunai at the mask figure that was Sasori. Sasori then whipped out a giant tail and batted away all of the flying projectiles. He then threw away his mask and cloak revealing the body of a puppet. It stood on all fours and had a very hard shell for a back. His left arm was much bigger than his right and soon he pointed it and the outer shell broke off shooting hundreds of poisonous needles straight at his puppet using foe. Just as the needles were about to pierce our face painted friend, his sister brought forth her gaint fan bringing a huge gust of wind that knocked away the poisonous needles. Sakura then took this opportunity to attack and tried to get close to get in a solid strike. She then moved closer in an impressive fashion and right when her fist was about to connect, the pink haired girl was pulled back by some unknown force. When she turned to see what had happened they saw that Shikamaru had a hold of her shadow and had moved back in step with her movement. The shadow manipulator then undid his jutsu and looked at his comrade. "If you would have gone any closer, you would have died." He then pointed to the front of Sasori and if one looked just right he could see a tiny glass spike about three feet long and unless you were looking for it, then you wouldn't have seen it. (A/N: I got that whole see through glass spear thing from the movie Shurlock Holmes.) Sakura looked on in shock at what would have surely been her end had she gotten even a foot closer. Just then Sasori let loose a giant gaseous fog that surrounded the whole area including him. Everyone was incased in the fog and was struggling not to breathe. After a few minutes the fog had finally cleared and what was there was not a very pretty site. Temari was lying on the ground unconscious from lack of oxygen, and Kankurou looked to be slightly paralyzed from inhaling a very small amount of the toxins. Shikamaru had used a special towel that he pumped his chakra into to keep his oxygen clear, and Sakura had covered her mouth in her special green medical chakra to keep her air ways clean to survive the smog. Sasori started to laugh at them. "Well well it looks like we are down to just two now." Suddenly the earth beneath Sasori broke apart and Kankurou's salamander puppet came up destroying Sasori's outer shell. When the dust had cleared, there stood a boy with red hair and a brown cloak wrapped around him, and he looked no older than Sakura.

Neji and the others were trying to figure out a way to bring the man in the sky down. "Tenten, I want you to grasp on to me, and I will then use the heavenly rotation to throw you at the opponent. The only drawback is that you may be slightly dizzy when I release you, but you must keep your focus. As soon as I launch you I want you to throw a fuma shuriken (A/N: Big shuriken) and Lee I want you to grab hold of it and ride it to get closer. You should then be able to reach him and attack him. After five seconds no matter what you must jump in the air, for right behind you Tenten will be there sending a wave of weapons at him. This will either hit him or at the very least stun him enough for me to come in as the final assault." Then Tenten grabbed a hold of Neji's arms as they began to rotate. Soon she was released and sent flying toward the air born Akatsuki. She then pulled out a scroll and brought fourth the fuma shuriken humming it at blazing speed. Lee then did his part and landed on the shuriken as it flew toward its target. Deidara was somewhat surprised at the attack. '_This was a very effective attack, now I will have to fight him hand to hand, and that spells bad news_.' The clay user tried to throw some explosives at the flying green beast, but the bowl cut simply leapt over them getting in range to land a hard punch to Deidara's gut. This forced him to double over from pain and having the wind knocked out of him. Suddenly, the ailing missing-nin saw Lee jump high in the air, and was distracted by the oncoming sleuth of weapons that impaled mostly his bird while a few imbedded themselves in his arms and legs. Finally Neji came from the rear and once in range performed his 64 palms strike. Once the combo was over, the three were standing on what was left of the bird looking at…a clay bunshin of Deidara. Shocked by this the three weren't prepared for what happened next. Small explosives started raining down from the sky and started to explode setting of one another in the process. The team had no time to react as they were caught in the bombardment of the hundreds of tiny bombs.

"Shadow mimic success." Shikamaru said as he sat having caught Sasori's shadow. It turned out that the little boy was actually a living puppet himself and had given the two remaining leaf shinobi quite a hard time. Though after much planning and strategizing, Shikamaru had came up with a plan that in the end, worked. Now it was Sakura's turn as she used all the strength she had to obliterate the remaining living piece that was the red sand puppeteer: his heart. The boy's body then went limp as he fell to the ground defeated. Just as they relaxed from their battle, they saw and heard the explosion from where the others were from.

When the smoke from the large explosion faded, Deidara was smiling. "Well looks like, I used a bit to much and blew up their entire bodies." As he began to repair the bird that contained Gaara's body, he was hit hard in the back and sent flying into a near by tree. He then rose and brushed himself off severally pissed at who had just did that. The person he saw shocked him. There standing in his path stood the kyuubi's container, Naruto Uzumaki.

Well this next chapter will be a fairly large battle between Deidara and our favorite blonde haired shinobi. Please let me know what you think and feel free to give any tips you may have to make the story better…again if anyone has a pairing idea let me have it and I may just integrate it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Being Needed

Naruto and Deidara faced off against one another. Looking over the others shoulder, the long blonde haired Akatsuki member noticed the three he had just faced off against safely on the ground behind Naruto. Each of them had several cuts and ripped clothing pieces but they were only knocked out. "Well it looks like you arrived in the nick of time to rescue your friends hmmm. If I may, who exactly are you?" Naruto seething with anger replied. "The name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am about to rip your fricking head off." Deidara had heard that name before, he just wasn't sure where. After thinking for a moment he finally remembered. "Ahh so you are the nine tails host yeah." Naruto wasn't shocked that he knew about his tenant, and snickered. "Yeah and I hear you like to make little sissy clay dolls that blow up." Deidara didn't take well to having his so called art insulted. He quickly took to the air on his clay bird and launched a barrage of smaller clay bird bombs at his foe. Naruto quickly jumped back to dodge, but the mini birds seemed to follow him. He had to continue to jump from tree branch to tree branch to keep them from reaching him. Trying to figure out what to do he quickly came up with an idea. '_I have to try and get on that clay bird he is riding so that I will lead these annoying little bombs right to him_.' With that he then began jumping in a zig zag pattern while inching ever closer to the stagnant Deidara who was sitting on his bird observing Naruto. _'Haha I love watching them try and escape my little masterpieces._'

Shikamaru walked over to the limp body of Sasori. He bent down to make sure that the puppeteer would not rise again. He knelt a little closer and as he did so the mouth suddenly began to move. "I must congratulate you for being able to defeat me." The nearly lifeless half puppet half human began weakly. "I haven't faced off against someone as smart as you for many years. You as well as the girl were worthy opponents to lose to. For having defeated me, I will grant you a small gift. I hear you are searching for Orochimaru, so I will let you in on a secret." Sakura perked up at hearing this. "I have a spy in his network and it is one of his closest subordinates. He is to meet me in two weeks at the Tenchi Bridge in the Grass village at noon. He has been informing me on Orochimaru's doings and his various hiding places." With that the mouth closed and the body went limp forever. Shikamaru and Sakura were still stunned at the puppets last proclamation. Shikamaru then came out of his reverie. "Let's check on the others, I believe that Kankurou inhaled some of the poison so we will need to get him to a hospital quickly." Sakura quickly ran over to the now unconscious Kankurou, and placed her glowing green hands over his body. After doing a cross examination she turned to Shikamaru. "I was able to remove the main part of the poison; there was not much in his system so he will be fine." Shikamaru nodded and went to try and wake up the still unconscious Temari. After a few shakes he got annoyed and gave her a quick smack to the face. "Wake the hell up already you troublesome woman." With that, the sand shinobi then began to slowly raise and wake. As her sight came into focus, she noticed the body of the now lifeless puppet. "What the hell happened? How were you able to beat him?" Shikamaru then began to recall the tale, but quickly stopped while mumbling something about it being too troublesome. Temari just rolled her eyes at him and then noticed her brother. "Hey what happened to Kankurou? Will he be alright?" Sakura then gave her a short but meaningful smile. "Of course he will be fine. We were a bit worried at first because he inhaled a small amount of poison, but I removed it and now he is just resting." The relief swept across the sister's face at that. "Thank goodness, first Gaara and then him. If I were to lose either of them then I don't know what I would do." Shikamaru then spoke. "Speaking of Gaara lets head over to where that explosion was and see about the others." With that the three with their puppet using friend in hand raced to where Deidara and Naruto were fighting.

Once they got there, they were shocked at what they saw. Their three comrades that were originally fighting Deidara were now safely laying out of harms way, injured but unharmed while none other than Naruto was battling the air born bomber. Shikamaru quickly went into captain mode. "Sakura, go and see what you can do for the others. Temari we can handle it from here, please take your brother and head to the nearest hospital. Sakura got the main part of the poison out but there will still be some in his blood stream probably. As soon as we finish here we will return Gaara to you." Temari looked nervous. "Are you sure you can get

Gaara back?" Shikamaru then pointed in Naruto's direction. "You know how much that knuckle head cares about your brother. He won't stop until he has Gaara safely back in his possession." Temari knew he was right and relaxed a little. "Alright, there is a hospital not to far from here. As soon as he is safe to travel we will head back to Sand please bring him back to us there." Shikamaru nodded and then watched as the sister grabbed her brother and took off in the direction of the hospital. Shikamaru ran over to Sakura who was working on the three downed leaf ninja. "All of them are fine. Each of them has only minor injuries that can wait while we help Naruto." The two then took off heading to help their friend.

Back at Konoha, Tsunade had just got word of Naruto's escape. "HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU LET ONE PERSON GET PASSED YOU? I SHOULD TAKE ALL OF YOU OFF OF ANBU WITHOUT PAY FOR A MONTH!" "Hokage-sama please, the boy used a very smart plan to render us useless we weren't ready for it." The captain pleaded on behalf of his team. Tsunade's eye began to twitch. "Do tell what kind of ingenious plan he came up with in order to escape four of my elite." The four ANBU then hung their head as the captain began the tale of their utter failure.

Shikamaru and Sakura arrived at the battle scene to find Naruto running away from several mini bird bombs. They watched for a moment as Naruto's plan unfolded in front of their eyes. He had managed to move in close without Deidara realizing it and suddenly jumped landing on his bird with him.

Back at the actual battle, Deidara shook his head smiling. "You actually think that would work. I have had countless enemies try that one on me, so don't think for a second you were the first." He then waved his hand and the incoming birds then changed direction and headed straight for an unsuspecting Shikamaru and Sakura. "There that should take care of those little brats that just showed up, how they managed to beat Sasori I will never know, but never the less I can't have someone interfering while I catch my second jichuuriki yeah." With that he sent a foot right into Naruto's stomach that sent him flying off of the airborne clay figure. However, Naruto was ready and he crossed his front two fingers of each hand and created several clones that each grabbed the other and then grabbed the bird creating one long chain of Narutos with the original one hanging at the end. They all then swung under the bird coming around the other side and flinging the real Naruto back onto it. This time Deidara was shocked and didn't have time to react to the left hook that Naruto sent at his face sending him on to a near by tree branch. The whiskered blonde then created another clone and began to form a rasengan. Once the attack was made, he charged at his now grounded opponent. Naruto was coming in to fast and was to close for him to dodge. Deidara only had enough time to move slightly right and put his arm up in defense. The attack connected in a swirl of dust and leaves. Once it all died down, Naruto and Deidara were facing one another. Naruto stood slightly panting but unharmed. Deidara however, was not so lucky. Though he was still able to fight, he was missing his right arm up to the elbow having sacrificed it to the attack. "You little brat! How dare you blow off my right arm." As he said this he then noticed his severally battered arm laying quite a ways away near a tree. A vein on his temple flared. "That does it! I know I was not supposed to kill you but I don't care now. We will find a way to extract your damn bijuu with you dead or alive." Blood lust completely filled his voice. He then reached in with his remaining arm and pulled out a large hunk of clay. As he began to mould it, Naruto pushed up his sleeves activating the seals on his arm. He then bit his thumbs swiping them over his seals bringing fourth his mighty swords. Once the pair had finished with each of their tasks, they stood at the ready and stared each other down.

While Naruto had been busy fighting Deidara, Shikamaru and Sakura were busy trying to keep away from the heat seeking bombs. They had managed to make a few stray ones blow by making them fly into well placed kunai, but there were still around twenty or so to get rid of. Just then Shikamaru came up with an idea. "Alright Sakura you may not like this idea but I think that it will be the only way out of this mess. I need you to let me have control of your shadow. Once I take it over, I am gonna have you stand completely still. Right when they are about to hit you, I'll jump back causing you to do the same. Once you're gone, they shouldn't have enough time to move and fly straight into the tree that will be directly behind you. The reason that I have to take control of your shadow and not just do it myself is because you will have to encase yourself in chakra because I am pretty sure that is what they are locked on to. I don't have the chakra control to do it otherwise I would. You think you're up for it?" Sakura looked a bit nervous but couldn't deny his logic in the matter. With determination she shook her head and they set out to initiate the plan.

Deidara was the first to move as he jumped stashing his newest creation in his cloak and throwing kunai at Naruto that he just knocked away with one of his blades. Naruto looked right and saw a small creek flowing near him. He then quickly threw his swords up and flew threw his hand signs saying "Water Style: Great Water Dragon." He then caught his swords as they descended and as soon as he caught them, a dragon made of water came forth from the nearby creek and headed for Deidara. Deidara wasn't quite prepared for this, and barely had time to jump from the tree he was in before the dragon crashed into it shattering it to pieces. Once Deidara landed he quickly pulled out a kunai with his good arm. It was just in time too because he quickly had to block a blade intended to sweap off his head. The strike had incredible force behind it and though he blocked it, Deidara's feet dug into the ground as he was sent sideways a few yards. Deidara then leapt away so that Naruto couldn't swing at him again. He then reached into his pouch but he had used the last of his clay on the figure that was stashed in his cloak. '_Well looks like it is now or never hmm. I will end him with this last masterpiece. Before I do however, I will have to create a distraction.' _He then started to taunt Naruto. "Well I would say that you were a worthy opponent, but then I would be lying yeah?" Naruto didn't like his tone and hurled one of his blades straight at him with amazing speed. Though this was the chance he was waiting for, he wasn't expecting the attack to be so fast and in his attempt to dodge, part of the lower half of his black and red cloud cloak had been sheered off. As the sword finished cutting through his garment, it quickly stopped moving forward and went in reverse landing in Naruto's hand. After avoiding the attack, he landed behind a tree out of sight and took out his newest creation, placing it on the ground. He then did hand signs and brought the clay creation to life: in front of him stood a replica of himself. While all of this was going on, Naruto was busy trying to figure out his next plan of attack. '_I don't need to just rush him while he is behind the tree, he could easily be lying in wait for me to do just that._' before he could come up with a proper plan, out stepped the clay user from behind the tree with a sadistic smile on his face.

Shikamaru and Sakura had carried the plan out to the T. They were happy that they had disposed of they flying nuisances, but quickly looked over to see how Naruto was doing.

Deidara smiled an evil smile. "This is the end for you jinchuuriki, now you will get a taste of fine art!" With that his body started to swell and swell. Naruto realizing what was happening turned to Sakura and Shikamaru "Everyone run, grab the others and get the hell out of here!" They didn't skip a beat Shikamaru grabbed Neji and Lee while Sakura grabbed Tenten heading away as fast as they could. Naruto knew he couldn't escape the blast so stashed his swords back into his arm seals and he then proceeded to go to the clay bird that still contained Gaara and ripped him out. He then bit his thumb and did some familiar hand seals throwing his hand to the ground as he finished. "Summoning Jutsu!" He shouted and a giant toad appeared with him and the body of Gaara on top of its head. "Hey kid what am I doing here? This better be good." Naruto just pointed at the ever expanding form of Deidara that was now so bloated his features were unnoticeable and he looked like a giant black and red blob. Gamabunta just grunted and sent his giant tongue at the form swallowing it whole. After a few seconds, the toad's stomach rumbled and his body expanded slightly. He then opened his mouth and let loose a burp that shook the entire surrounding area. The toad boss inclined his head slightly and spoke. "Wow he packed a bit more of a punch than I was expecting. Now I'm gonna have heartburn for a week thanks a lot kid." After this he vanished in a puff of smoke and Naruto landed with Gaara in his arms. Sakura and Shikamaru turned just in time to see the giant toad vanish. "Well it looks like Naruto won. Lets leave the others here for now and head back to see if he is ok." With that they placed the still unconscious three down under a large oak tree and headed back towards Naruto. Naruto placed Gaara's body on the ground and was looking at him with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry my friend. I was too late. We may have defeated him but we still couldn't rescue you. Why did this happen? WHY?" With that Naruto began seething in anger and red chakra started to encase him. The chakra began to bubble and the grieving boy then started to sprout a tail made of the dense red chakra. Shikamaru and Sakura had by then got close enough to see what was transpiring. "Oh no, this is not good. It's the kyubbi's power coming out. Seeing Gaara like that must have sent him over the edge. We must do something, if he continues, then the nine tails could completely take over." Sakura said fearing for the worst. "Your right but without Jiraiya-sama here I don't know how to contain him." Shikamaru said as he tried to figure out something to do. While they were trying to figure out a plan, Naruto began to sprout a second tail. Sakura didn't even think she just let her body take over as she raced over to her very fox like friend stood. She was in front of Naruto before he even registered what was happening. Just then, she did something that would shock herself, Naruto, and Shikamaru….She kissed Naruto straight on the mouth. At first the chakra surrounding him slightly burned her, but she didn't care as she just stood there kissing him. Shikamaru was scared that Sakura was gonna get killed but stopped suddenly when he saw the tails and the red chakra start to recede. Sakura slowly released this kiss and stepped away from Naruto. As he slowly regained himself he couldn't believe what had happened. "Sakura-chan, you kissed me?" Sakura slightly blushed. "Well it was the only thing that I could think of that would bring you back to your senses. Given that you still felt the way you did about me when you left back then. Looks like I was right in my assumption." It was Naruto's turn to blush this time. "Well yeah, I mean why would it have changed." He replied while scratching the back of his head. Shikamaru then came up interrupting the two. "Sakura see if there is anything that can be done for Gaara." She and the blonde then bent over as she began to examine him with her chakra. "It is odd, all signs point to him being dead yet he feels different from other dead people I have examined." Naruto felt hope rise in him at this. "Sakura-chan is there anything that I can do? Please if there is no matter what I will do it." Sakura thought about this and then got an idea. "Actually Naruto there is. I read in one of Tsunade's medical books about a special jutsu where the user can tap into the chakra of another person who shares the same blood as the injured person, preferably the mother or father, replacing that chakra with the medics own chakra thus healing a wound that would otherwise kill them. Now I know that you are neither mother nor father, and that Gaara is already passed on but I think that since you both are jinchuuriki then the bond you two hold goes deeper than blood and it may just be able to revive him." Naruto was trying to wrap his head around the whole thing but it just wasn't clicking. "Look just put your hands over mine and bring forth the nine tails chakra. Not too much though we can't have a repeat of what just happened, for one my lips are already burnt, and second I don't want you getting any ideas." She slightly smiled at the last comment, while Naruto looked slightly down cast at the subtle rejection. They both then focused on the task at hand as red chakra began to wrap around the two friends hands. Sakura began to sweat while Naruto was concentrating on giving her as much of the fox demon chakra as he could with out it starting to over come him. After about five minutes of nothing, Sakura signaled for them to stop and sighed. "I guess it didn't work after all." Naruto started to tear up again. "How could I let this happen, first I let Sasuke get away and then I can't even rescue Gaara." As he finished talking, he noticed the faintest of twitches from Gaara's pinky. Naruto's eyes then went wide. Gaara then twitched more and then finally his eyes slowly began to open. As he was looking up, he saw Naruto and Sakura sitting over him. "Where am I?" He asked very weakly. The two and Shikamaru, who was standing a short ways away, couldn't believe it: Gaara was alive again. Naruto was overcome with joy and did something that Gaara wasn't ready for. He gave him a big ole' hug.

Deidara who had concealed himself couldn't believe his eyes. Not only had the blonde brat rendered one of his top jutsus useless, but he along with the pink girl had brought Shukaku's host back to life. He figured he would just wait until they were gone and find his arm so that Kakuzu could sew it back on.

A day after the event Naruto, with Gaara on his back because he was still severally weak, and the others were headed back to Suna. "Where are my brother and sister, and how is the village?" Gaara asked. Sakura was the one to respond. "They came with us to help but Kankurou was poisoned by the puppet user Sasori and while I got most of the poison out, Temari took him to the local hospital for them to get the rest of it. They only left because Naruto was there and knew that you were in good hands." Smiling as she finished. Gaara nodded and continued to look forward. Just then Shikamaru stopped and alerted the others. "Hold on everyone I think someone is coming, and it feels like a lot of some ones." No sooner than he said it, the group was surrounded by several Sand ninja's all cheering at the sight of an alive Gaara. As they stood cheering and clapping, various things could be heard. "Yay I knew he would make it," said one woman shinobi. "That's our Kazekage, no one can touch him," said another, this one male. Gaara then did something he rarely ever did…he smiled.

Well here is the next one. Hope the battle was good for everyone and I know it may have seemed odd, but I couldn't have Gaara dying, he is one of my favorite characters. Anyway again let me know what you think and if there is anything you see I need to work on. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sabotage

I had a request to double space, but when the story loaded I it automatically went to single space. If you know how to do it different, let me know.

Shizune, Tsunade's personal assistant and closest friend, stood in front of the blonde hokage giving her the report that had just arrived on the mission to rescue Gaara. "Luckily no leaf ninja suffered serious injury in their attempt. They were also able to return the Kazekage to his people, however…" Tsunade did not take well to this pause. "Well what? Get on with it already." Shizune cleared her throat before continuing. "Though they were able to rescue Kazekage-sama, it seems that Akatsuki was successful in extracting his bijuu before our rescue squad could get to him." Pausing briefly to let the news sink in, she continued. "Furthermore it appears that the mission would not have been successful at all and we would have lost both Gaara-sama and his tailed beast had Naruto-kun not arrived to help." Tsunade sighed before speaking. "Well at least we got Gaara back. He is a valuable friend to us and this will keep our alliance with the sand strong and probably even strengthen it. About Naruto, even though he may have saved the day once again, when his ass gets back here he is in for it." She finished the last bringing her hand down splintering a wooden stool that was beside her. "By the way, when does it say that they are due back?" Shizune looked at the paper to find the answer. "It seems that they should arrive back in the village within a few days or so." Tsunade solemnly nodded and dismissed the one she thought of as her right arm. She then turned to stair out the window looking down on the village. '_Damn you Naruto. You could have got yourself killed. I know that you have gotten a lot stronger and you can take care of yourself, but the enemy will do anything to get to you. If that were to happen…_' She cut off her thought, and resumed '_you have to start being more careful, you never know who could be watching you._'

Deep in the shadows of Konoha a man with a scar shaped like an X on his chin, and bandages over his forehead and eye was facing one of his secretive pupils. "I have arranged for you to join the team known as team Kakashi. You will be on this team for the soul purpose of keeping tabs on Naruto Uzumaki. From now on, your code name will be Sai." The somewhat feministic looking raven haired boy he was facing gave a bright smile that was clearly the wrong expression for the situation and repeated to his sensei. "My name is Sai."

Naruto with the rest of the team sent to Sand stood facing Gaara and his siblings. Naruto looked oddly nervous as he and the sand user locked eyes. "I'm really not that good at this sort of thing so…" Gaara's only response was him extending his right arm in preparation to shake hands with one of the people he thought of as his closest friends. Naruto then gave an awkward smile and stared at the hand. Before he realized what was happening, sand was guiding his hand and soon he and the red head were locked in a firm but friendly handshake. Everyone was then smiling at the amount of friendship and promise for the future that the two showed. The two then released and the Leaf shinobi turned to head home, waiving at their comrades.

_A few days later, the group arrived back into Konohagakure._

Naruto was struggling not to tear up from the pain he was filling in his head. "OWWWW! What the hell was that for old woman?" Tsunade's temple grew a giant vein at being called old and the fact that he had swore in front of her. She drew back her fist and not only did she give him an added whelp, but this time she hit him with enough force to send him flying through the door and into the wall at the other end of the hall. "How many times have I said to not call me old? Another thing, I don't know what all you picked up from that pervert friend of mine but do not swear in front of me either!" Unfortunately her scolding fell on deaf ears as her last hit rendered the blonde unconscious. She turned to her apprentice who was feeling kind of sorry for her teammate who was lying in a heap of rubble. "Sensei I am sorry to intervene but don't you think that maybe that was a bit harsh?" Sakura was surprised at herself and quickly added to her last statement. "Though I am sure that you did what was best for him." Tsunade actually smiled. '_You truly care for that idiot of ours don't you?_' Tsunade then remembered what she had called the two of them in for. "Alright let's talk about this whole Orochimaru meeting thing." Sakura turned serious immediately and spoke. "Yes Tsunade-sensei. Before the one known as Sasori died, he informed us of a meeting that was to take place between him and one of Orochimaru's closest subordinates." Tsunade sat at her desk putting her elbows on it with her hands latched in the air, resting her chin on them. "First off how do we not know that this isn't some sort of ambush planned by the Akatsuki?" Sakura pondered this for a moment. "Well if it is, then I suppose we will just have to fight our way out of it." Tsunade could feel the yearning practically peel off of her student. "You are really set on this aren't you Sakura?" Sakura nodded her head in determination. "And you think that Naruto is going to feel the same?" Sakura didn't hesitate in nodding for a second time. Tsunade closed her eyes. "Sakura I don't have a problem sending you there, but what if it is a trap? Naruto is one of their prime targets. We would practically be saying come and get him." Sakura knew her master was right, but she knew that Naruto would go with or without permission just like he did with Gaara. "With all do respect sensei, Naruto isn't gonna care if you say no or not. You can lock him in a windowless room filled with as many ANBU as you want, but he will still find a way to escape and come after us." As much as the tired looking village leader hated to admit it, she knew that what Sakura said was true. "Well Sakura, you have raised a good argument. It looks like team Kakashi will now be reinstated. As such, your first mission back together will be to intercept this supposed subordinate and capture him. The only problem is that Kakashi is on an extended mission and won't be back in time, so I will have to find a replacement for him. I will decide on two suitable new teammates and tell them about the assignment." Take Naruto home and inform him of the plan when he wakes. After you tell him, have him come see me as well." Sakura smiled at being reunited with her old team again, but it quickly vanished when she remembered that they would have to have a new member in place of their renegade one and her old master. Sakura then looked at her sensei with some confusion. "Actually, I have no idea where Naruto lives. Can you give me his address?" Tsunade then began to write it down and Sakura slightly blushed in embarrassment at not knowing where her teammate lived. '_I guess I just never really thought about coming to see you. I went, or rather tried, to go to Sasuke's all the time. Heck, I even know where Kakashi-sensei lives._' As Tsunade handed her the directions and the address, Naruto began to stir. Raising his head up ever so slightly, he let out a short sentence. "Granny, you are the meanest old lady I have ever met." As soon as it was out of his mouth, he fell back to the floor sleeping like a baby.

A few hours later Naruto slowly opened his eyes and let his senses take in his surroundings. He soon realized he was back at his apartment lying down with a blanket wrapped around him. '_How the heck did I get here?_' Sitting up he realized he was not alone. Fearing that someone had broke in to either hurt him or trash his apartment like people so often did in the past, he lept up and grabbed one of the various kunai he had hiding around the place for just such an occasion. Looking around for any sign of the person, he saw her. Sakura was sitting across the tiny joke of a living room staring at him in shock. "What are you doing Naruto?" Naruto relaxed putting away the kunai and taking on a red hue. "Sorry, I'm not used to ever having anyone here and usually when someone is here without me knowing it isn't for anything good." Sakura wasn't sure what he ment by that, but she ignored it for now. "I brought you here after Tsunade-sensei knocked your lights out and waited till you woke up." The boy wasn't sure why she stayed. "Why did you stay? I figured you would leave as soon as you got me here. By the way thanks for the blanket it was nice." Sakura was surprised by the thanks. "Your welcome Naruto, but the reason why I am still here, is to inform you of the new mission we have and about the reforming of team Kakashi, except we will have a new captain because Kakashi-sensei is on a long mission and won't be back in time." She felt kind of bad afterwards about not saying that she actually didn't mind being there, but she didn't want him to look to deeply into it or anything. Naruto was at attention and ready to hear about the new mission. "We will be going to meet the spy that Sasori spoke of before he died." After a moment Naruto looked up. "Well who will our new teammate's be? Shikamaru and Lee? That would be nice." Sakura just shook her head. "Tsunade didn't say, but we are all supposed to meet in a week at the main gate to head out. I suppose we will meet them then." She then headed for the door. "Till then I suppose I will see ya later Naruto." Naruto was enjoying having her around and didn't want her to go. "Wait Sakura, do you wanna go get ramen or something? We can catch up on what the other has been doing for the past few years." Sakura was surprised at the sudden invite. "Sorry Naruto no thanks." She was then out the door but remembered another thing. "Oh yeah, Tsunade-sensei asked that you go and see her after I told you about the mission." With that she was gone. Naruto was heart broken at being declined.

After Naruto stopped to grab some ramen alone, he headed to Tsunade's office. He started to get tired of all the stares as he walked so he decided to hell with it and vanished in a swirl of blue and orange landing in front of the Hokage tower. (A/N: He used the shunshin) He walked in to tell the receptionist that he was supposed to see the granny. After giving him an incredulous look at talking that way about the village head, she ushered him on by. Unlike most people who knocked, Naruto just opened the door and walked in. Tsunade was in mid sip of a glass of sake when she noticed him. Putting it down and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she spoke. "I see you didn't gain any manners while you were sleeping?" Naruto gave her a foxy grin. "What, you thought I would over a little knock to the head?" She scoffed at him but smiled. "Well I suppose Sakura informed you of the new mission I gave you guys." Naruto smiled his answer. "Good you have a week before you leave, so until then do as you want." Naruto said his ok and jumped out the window.

It was the day before the group left out for the misson. Naruto was at old training ground seven, shirtless and sweating profusely. He had both his swords out and was going through a few katas. He finished the last one and was breathing hard. He then stood up straight and held his swords at his sides. After a few seconds he quickly jumped leaving his swords embedded in the ground below. The airborne blonde then flew through a few hand signs and did a wind jutsu that exploded a near by training dummy. Coming back down, he landed with his feet on the hilts of his swords. He then created two shadow clones that each grabbed a blade running forward, while the original jumped down doing a flip and followed behind the originals forming a Rasengan in his palm. The clones holding the swords did a few quick slashes destroying a few more dummy's while the original came up behind using the Rasengan to finish off the remaining one. Deciding he had a satisfactory work out, he dispelled his clones and re-sealed his swords. He then grabbed his two shirts returning them to his body. Finally feeling the effects from his long week of training he decided to head home for a good nights sleep before one of his most important missions ever.

As he headed home, Naruto felt a presence following him. He suddenly felt something rushing him from behind and turned to see a giant live drawing of a tiger coming straight at him. Confused at the sight he barely managed to move left in time to plant a kunai in its side ripping it and sending ink blotches everywhere. Turning to where it came from, three more were headed for him. Quickly bringing forth a clone for each drawing, they charged taking each one down. "Who the hell is out there and what is the deal with attacking me?" His only reply was five beasts of the same nature rushing at him from above a building. "Naruto get down." Came a familiar voice. Doing as he was told, Naruto looked up to see the beasts being destroyed by shadows. Realizing Shikamaru had come to his aid he jumped to the building the attack came from kunai in hand. Seeing a young man with a leaf headband standing there with a brush and parchment in hand, he realized he was the attacker. "What is the big idea attacking a fellow leaf ninja like that?" The mysterious foe was surprised at the speed of the ninja rushing him and had no time to dodge before he was on the ground with a sharp edge at his throat. "Answer my question or else." Giving another improper smile like the one he showed his master earlier, the root member answered. "You're a bit stronger than expected. Looks like you have something between your legs after all. We will meet again soon…Naruto-kun." Before Naruto could do anything else, the boy vanished in a swirl of black ink. Naruto was surprised as he jumped down from the building. He then went to where Shikamaru was standing. "Thanks for having my back there Shikamaru." Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah yeah, you barely just got back and already getting into trouble. You sure are a troublesome guy Naruto." Shikamaru then walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"I will not have a root member on the squad with Naruto!" Tsunade was having an argument with the two elder council members Homaru and Koharu. "Now Tsunade speak like a hokage, your letting personal ties cloud your judgement. We are being very reasonable here in letting him leave the village at all." Tsunade was seething. "Fine but I will be the one to pick the new captain." The two elders nodded before dismissing the meeting.

The day to head out for the mission had arrived as Sakura and Naruto were getting familiar with their new team captain. "Hi there my name is Yamato. It is truly an honor to be taking the place of Kakashi-sempai. I hope that I do a good job at replacing him for the time being." Sakura and Naruto both smiled at their new captain when their final new teammate came up. The first reaction was from Naruto. "YOU? What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura looked confused. "Naruto do you know this boy?" Naruto answered never taking his blue eyes off of Sai. "Heck yeah I do. This bastard attacked me the other day in the middle of the village." Yamato intervened before the situation could escalate. "Alright everyone let's just calm down, we have a mission to complete so we need to head on out." With that everyone exited via the main gate and took off toward the Grass village. As they started their journey, Yamato gave an unnoticeable glance at Sai. '_Attacking a fellow ninja…looks like Tsunade was right in having me keep an eye on this one_.'

Well here is the new chapter. As always read and let me know what you think. Let me know of the areas I need to improve on so I can make the story the best it can be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sabotage

Kail420: I know he did gain some respect but there were still going to be some villagers and civilians who couldn't get past the Kyubbi. I honestly don't know what kind of pairing I will have in this story. I am just going to set it up so that when I do decide, the idea will already be set in place and it can just happen. Thanks for all the reviews.

Legend3881: Sorry about the whole double space thing not working out.

Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, and Sai were dashing from tree to tree on their way to the Hidden Grass Village. They had been traveling all day and the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. Yamato then signaled for them to rest for the night.

"Alright everyone, we made good time today and should get to the Grass Village sometime tomorrow. When we arrive, we will have another day after that before the meeting so we will take that day to get to know each others fighting styles better and to come up with a plan for the mission." Everyone nodded in agreement and began to set up a make shift camp.

The next day, they arrived at the outer gate of the Grass village. As the group slowed to start walking, they were stopped by the gate guards. "Stop, state your business in our village."

Yamato walked over and handed them the official scroll stating their business. After looking it over for a few more moments they returned the scroll and bade them entrance into the village. After finding a hotel to stay in, the team captain allowed his team to do as they pleased for the rest of the day.

Sai just sat on his bed drawing in a small book. Yamato said he wanted to get a good layout of the land by the bridge and headed that way. Naruto wasn't sure where to go so he headed for the first place that came to his mind, a ramen stand. Sakura decided that she would head to the hot spring for a day of relaxation.

That night everyone gathered in the guy's room and laid out the plan for tomorrow. "Alright I want everyone up and ready to go at 8:00 a.m. sharp. I found a clearing to the East edge of the village where we can do some exercises and work out our battle plan in case the capture goes awry." After that the two other guys went to their own beds while Sakura said farewell and went to her own room.

The day after had our team all gathered together at a decent sized grass field surrounded by a dense set of trees.

"First I wanna see what each of you can do, so you will one at a time spar with me so I can assess your skill. Your objective of this will be to try to subdue me so that you can capture me since this is our main goal for tomorrow." Yamato then tried to decide who would go first, finally settling on Sakura. "Alright Sakura show me what you got."

The pink haired kunoichi tugged on her brown glove and punched the ground in one of her signature moves. Yamato was actually not surprised at this as he had studied her profile before he left, and jumped in the air before the fissure could get to him. He then turned around expecting her next attack to come from behind and he was right. She punched but he moved right and let her fist wiz by as he sent a quick jab to her cheek. The two landed and Sakura jumped back to gain some room between them. "Sakura that attack is a good one, but you need to gain more speed before it becomes truly effective." Angry, Sakura threw some blunt tipped shuriken that Yamato had brought for them to practice with and forced her teammate to pull out a kunai to block. After the attack, Sakura charged and whipped out her own kunai as the two locked up fighting to gain the upper hand. Finally succumbing to Sakura's raw strength, Yamato jumped back gaining distance and pointed his arm with his palm up right at Sakura. Wood then began to sprout from his palm and rush Sakura. Sakura shocked at the attack barely managed to get through her hand signs and call out "Earth Style: Great Earth Wall." Once the attack was only a few feet away from Sakura, a large wall sprung up from the ground protecting her from the oncoming attack. The wood spikes embedded themselves in the wall and stopped. However more began to grow from the sides and bend around the wall to continue to pursue Sakura. Sakura had no time to react and would have been impaled had the attack not stopped just short of her. Breaking off the wood from his palm, Yamato called out to Sakura. "Alright Sakura come out from behind there now." Sakura walked out with a surprise look on her face. The wood user smiled. "That was a good round Sakura. You definitely have some skill. Now go rest and send Sai over.

The two boys who weren't fighting were on the other side of the field watching as it came to a close. "Wow the pink one isn't that good is she?" Said the black haired one. Naruto didn't take well to this and grabbed him by his collar. "What the hell did you just say bastard? Take it back or I will knock every one of your teeth out." Sai didn't even flinch at the threat. "What is wrong comrade? I am merely speaking the truth." Naruto let him go with a quick shove as he saw Sakura walking their way. "You will never be a comrade of mine if you treat your teammates that way." Sakura saw the skirmish take place between the two. "Hey you two we shouldn't be fighting now stop." Naruto looked away as Sai just shrugged. "I was merely telling him how weak you are and that you should have been training harder rather than looking for this Sasuke who betrayed you and the village." Naruto jumped up and walked a little ways away mumbling something about killing Sai if he didn't get away from him a bit, while Sakura took on a somber expression.

Sai and Yamato had just finished their match. Sai had used his ink drawings to capture Yamato, however it turned out to be nothing more than a wood bunshin (A/N: Clone) and this surprise allowed the real one to get behind and force Sai to surrender.

It was then Naruto's turn. Naruto walked up to his opponent and stretched a little, while Yamato began. "Alright just like the other two your objective is to capture and subdue." Naruto was still angry at Sai so he decided to use this opportunity to vent a little.

He didn't waste anytime in flying through hand signs. "Wind Style: Palm Gail." He then thrust his palm forward and sent a compact gust of air the shape of his palm but much larger right at Yamato. Said target dodged right and put his hands together sending wooden pillars at Naruto. Doing multiple back hand springs to avoid them, the blonde did five or six before landing from his final one and jumping in the air landing on the side of a tree and using it to spring forward straight at Yamato. Yamato was surprised at the speed Naruto launched himself but managed to morph his arm into a thick wooden like spear in time to block the large sword that Naruto had brought forth from a seal in his left arm.

Naruto and the wood user then engaged in a dual that quickly resulted in the wood clone that was Yamato getting chopped in two. Naruto turned to see the real one just in time to get kicked square in the chest sending him flying into a nearby tree and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Perplexed, Yamato didn't have time to react to the cold steal that was now at his throat and the ninja wire that was now getting wrapped around his hands and legs. "Yamato-sempai you're not the only one who uses clones you know." Naruto smirked removing his sword and the wire having let off his steam from earlier. Yamato was surprised at the stealth and cunning of his now pupil. "Good work Naruto, I see that Jiraiya-sama taught you well." "Well I guess he did help a little bit." Naruto answered slyly returning his blade.

The rest of the day the group practiced certain formations and went over the plan to capture who ever it was that they were meeting the next day.

The day had arrived with Yamato waiting at the bridge playing his role as Sasori. The other three of the team were a short ways away each hiding in wait for the signal to have them move in to attack.

Right on schedule, a figure cloaked in a hood walked up. "It's been quite a while Sasori-sama." "Indeed it has." The two started off. The hooded figure then pushed his hood back to reveal himself. Standing before him, was Kabuto Yakushi. Naruto saw him from a ways away. "That guy again!" Sakura silently quieted him as the two on the bridge continued. "So where have you and that snake been hiding?" "Well Orochimaru has several locations all over the place and a few of them are near here. We move locations every week so it gets kind of tiring." Sasori/Yamato nodded in understanding.

"So what about the one known as Sasuke Uchiha, What can you tell me about him?" Kabuto paused for a moment. "I am sorry Sasori-sama but I can not stay here long. The longer I do the greater the chance of me being exposed. Please let us move on to the matter you told me to look into."

Yamato mentally kicked himself. '_Shit it's now or never I think I may have spooked him a bit with the Sasuke question_.' The disguised Yamato whipped out a kunai ready to charge when a snake came out of nowhere in an attempt to wrap around Kabuto. Kabuto was able to jump in time to land by the fake Sasori. "Thank you Sasori-sama. Had you not pulled out that kunai, the snake would have had me for sure."

Just then, Orochimaru came out of no where. "Well well what do we have here?" Just then Kabuto formed a chakra scalpel and cut the outer shell that contained Yamato. Yamato was shocked at this and jumped out and moved back to put distance between his two foes. "What in the world is going on? Kabuto you should be under Sasori's jutsu."

It was Kabuto's turn to speak. "Wait if you're not Sasori then who are you? O and I had Orochimaru-sama remove that little problem long ago." He said the last with a smile as he pushed his glasses up. The next thing Yamato knew, Orochimaru was seconds away from impaling him with the sword known as Grass Cutter. Yamato had no time to dodge and knew that this was his end.

A blur of Orange swooshed by however and bloked the blade with two of his own. The blonde savior turned his head ever so slightly still keeping an eye on his foe. "Sorry I didn't wait for the signal, I saw him move and my instincts just kind of took over." Yamato was still too stunned to say anything Orochimaru smiled however. "Hello there Naruto-kun I was wondering when you were gonna come out to play." Naruto frowned and used the largeness of his two blades to push Orochimaru back to his place beside Kabuto.

Yamato finally snapped out of his stupor and signaled for Sai and Sakura to join them. Once the four were together, they faced the two threats.

The snake like sannin kept his attention directed at Naruto. "I wonder who is stronger now? You or our little Sasuke."

Naruto pointed his right sword at him speaking with pure killing intent in his voice. "Shut your damn mouth snake or I will rip your tongue out. Sasuke will never ever be yours so unless you want to have your limbs ripped off; don't even say he is in front of me."

It was Kabuto's turn to speak. "Naruto-kun you know as well as I do that he came to us willingly. This show you are putting on trying to save him is not becoming for a man, so you need to just give up on him already."

This caused something in Naruto to snap. His swords began to fade back into his arm seals seemingly of their own accord as he arched his back and let out a blood curdling yell. Red chakra made of pure evil then began to envelope his entire body causing his features to go more feral. His eyes turned red and slited like a foxes, and his whisker marks on his cheeks thickened and grew darker. His blonde hair seemed to get a bit spikeier and his canines grew to be an inch long. The boy's fingernails grew to look like razor sharp claws that could pierce almost anything. The biggest change of all however, was bubbling red chakra that covered him and made him look even more fox like because it had also sprouted a single tail.

"Alright you hebi bastard let's go!" Naruto was about to charge when the other spoke. "Now as much as I would like to play Naruto-kun, I am a busy man. Also I really do not feel like having to face you with that fox strength helping you. So for now, farewell." Naruto tried to attack before they could leave but all that was left in their wake was a bunch of snakes.

"Naruto was still seething, but some of the Kyubbi chakra was starting to fade. "Damn him, I hate him and that four eyed freak. They will be sorry if I ever get my hands on them. Believe it."

Yamato was glad to see the demon chakra leaving on its own. '_That was close. I was sure I was gonna have to use the Shodai's special jutsu to stop him. Good thing they left when they did_.' After mentally wiping the sweat from his brow he turned to his team. "Well guys unfortunately this mission is somewhat of a failure." Sakura caught the hint in his voice. "What do you mean by somewhat?" Yamato smiled. "Well it is a bit obvious; the reason Orochimaru left so suddenly is that he is still weak from the attack by Sandaime a few years ago. He has movement of his arms, but he probably still can't use them for jutsu or anything. We need to report back to Hokage-sama and tell her of this little development, no matter how small it is." They all nodded and headed home.

Well here is the next chapter. Now I am sure some of you are not happy that I didn't have Naruto meet Sasuke, but I wanted to change it up a bit for my story. They will meet again eventually just not at this very moment. However I hope that everyone still enjoyed this chapter and you continue to read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Naruto and the rest of the team stood in front of the Hokage's desk.

"I see." The blonde put her chin on her intertwined hands. "Well it is great news knowing that my old teammate is still hurt, but I still wish we could have got a spy out of it or at least learned more about Sasuke."

Naruto and Sakura looked down at the mention of their old friend's name.

Tsunade sighed. "All right everyone you are dismissed till further notice. Naruto, you stay here."

Everyone filed out except for the one who was told to stay. "What is it granny?"

Tsunade was collecting her thoughts. "While your team made contact with Orochimaru at the bridge, the team that I sent out with Kakashi on it, made a discovery of their own. While you had his attention, Kakashi and his team were able to find the base that Orochimaru was currently using." Naruto's eyes widened at this. "By now, from what you have said, he has already moved, but here comes the best news. Kakashi knows where he would be moving to next."

Naruto actually smiled at this. "So what the hell are we waiting for let's go!"

Tsunade managed to repress a smile at his enthusiasm. "First I have to assign the team that will be going."

Naruto looked slightly confused. "It is obvious isn't it granny? You send me, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and you can add Yamato-taichou as well."

Tsunade shook her head. "Naruto, I can't send Sakura." Naruto didn't look to happy at this. "Why not granny? You know that she wants to get him back as much as I do, why not her too huh?"

Tsunade was expecting this reaction. "Naruto look, I want to send her along as much as you do but we can't. She is my apprentice and one day she will probably be stronger than me, but she still needs a lot more training. I wouldn't even send you if it wasn't for the fact that I witnessed you beat Kakashi."

Naruto didn't want to agree but she knew the older blonde was right. Since he had been back, while she had gotten a lot stronger, he noticed his long time crush still had a ways to go. He didn't answer except for a small nod.

"Good, now the team will be as you said except in place of Sakura I will be arranging for Shikamaru to join you." Naruto was actually slightly happy about this. He had always taken a liking to the lazy genius, and they had become decent friends before he left. As he thought about it, another thought came to his mind. "Granny, how are we gonna keep Sakura from coming once she finds out about the mission?" Tsunade had already had a plan for this. "We will simply say that you are on a mission other than the real one." Naruto thought this over. "What about when we get back with Sasuke?" Tsunade thought for a moment then gave a smile. "I am sure that she will forgive us once she sees Sasuke." Naruto nodded amusingly in agreement.

Tsunade got back to the task at hand. "Now I know you just got back, and Kakashi hasn't been back long either, but we can not delay. You will leave first thing tomorrow at the first crack of sunlight. You shall meet the rest of the team at the main gate." The Godaime then ushered him out and he was gone.

The next day the sun had been up for nearly an hour, our blonde and two of the other members of the assigned team were waiting for the perpetually late porn reader.

"I sweat that guy will be late to his own dang funeral." Naruto always hated this about his sensei and it showed.

"I am glad he wasn't my sensei, gee this is so troublesome. I could be at home sleeping right now," complained the ever lazy shadow manipulator.

Yamato was about to add his two sense when a swirl of leaves and puff of smoke came and in them appeared the eye smiling, motionless waiving, Kakashi.

"Yo sorry I was late I got lost on the road of life." Was the only reply he had.

Naruto was about to yell at him, but he had matured after all so he simply replied. "Yeah, I have been down that road a time or two myself actually."

After sweat dropping Kakashi continued. "Well anyway I suppose we need to head on out seeing as we are already late."

Everyone grumbled about it being his fault they were late in the first place, but head off into the trees anyway.

Sakura was in her master's office. "Sensei do you happen to know where Naruto is?"

Tsunade was a bit disgruntled at the question, for she hoped that she wouldn't have to answer it for at least a few more days. "Yes actually I do, I sent him on a mission."

Sakura was confused. "But we got back less than 24 hours ago. Why did you send him out again so fast?"

Tsunade played the speech over again in her head before speaking. "Naruto was sent to the Sand because he was requested by the Kazekage." She hoped Sakura wouldn't question it knowing the past the two jinchuuriki had.

To her dismay, Sakura didn't leave the subject. "We were just there though; I wonder what Gaara could want with him so soon."

Tsunade quickly came up with a retort. "Unfortunately that is classified until he gets back."

Sakura looked suspicious but didn't push it further. "Well may I ask who is on his team?"

Tsunade relaxed but only a bit. "The team consisted of Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and Shikamaru."

Sakura's 'spidey' sense was tingling then. "Why Shikamaru? Why not me?"

The hokage was tired of all the questioning. "Enough Sakura. They were sent, not you so act like a ninja and accept it. Now I will expect to see you at the normal area for some rigorous training 3 o'clock sharp got it?" She added the last hoping to remove Naruto from her mind.

Sakura was surprised and happy, it had been a while since they did any training in the field. For a while now they had been perfecting her medical ninjutsu in the hospital. "Yes Hokage-sensei."

The pink haired kunoichi then left ready for her intense combat training that would ensue later that day.

A few hours had past since the four had left for the secret base.

Kakashi who was the dubbed captain spoke. "The base is well hidden on a mountainside near Kirigakure." We will reach the border in about a day's time and after that, we will have another two days to reach the mountain."

Everyone nodded and continued toward their destination.

Deep in a mountainside near the mist village, hundreds of men lay on the ground out of commission.

"Truly a genius, he went through them all and not even a scratch or trace of blood on them." Said a voice that had a hiss like accent to it.

Sasuke stood at the end of the pile of broken men. In his hand was a glistening katana that had blood dripping off the end.

Orochimaru's voice came out again. "You are quite impressive Sasuke, however you didn't kill a single one of them. You are still far too soft for your own good."

"Whatever, when it comes time to kill him I will not show any mercy." Was the only response the Uchiha gave.

It was almost nightfall and the group was close to the Countries border.

We will soon reach the border of Fire country. We will need to stop and make camp here for the night. Once we pass through the border, we may come across a few enemies so it will be best to rest now."

After camp was set up, the group was sitting around the camp fire eating fish caught from a near by creek.

Yamato swallowed a bite of Salmon. "So what will be the plan of attack sempai?"

Kakashi spoke. "Though we know where they are hiding, the layout of the location is still a mystery. Because of this, I think it best that Naruto and I send in a shadow clone each to try and perform a bit of espionage and see if we can get a better idea of what will be awaiting us."

There was a nod from everyone except Naruto. "What do you mean sensei? How will sending in a couple clones help us know what we are gonna face?"

Kakashi looked dumb founded. "Naruto, you have been using the kage bunshin for this long and you still don't know its true purpose."

Naruto shook his head still bewildered.

"Alright you and I will create a clone we will then send them in to the forest where we can't see them." Kakashi and Naruto created a clone and sent them on their way.

Shortly after, the forest clones dispelled themselves, and a light bulb went off in the somewhat slow on the uptake blonde.

Naruto nearly jumped in shock. "Hey they went in there and played rock-paper-scissors. My clone won."

"Exactly," Kakashi said. Everything that happens to a clone, once the clone is dispelled the memory turns into your memory.

Naruto mouthed an o in understanding.

The rest of the night went on with nothing to eventful happening as each person took a look out shift until it was time to move out again.

A few days had past and the group arrived at the bottom of the mountain looking a ways up and seeing the entrance to a cave.

Kakashi turned to the youngest member of the team. "Alright Naruto time to create our clones and send them ahead."

He gave a quick nod and created his double. Soon after the two were off.

Half an hour past and the clones still hadn't relayed any info. After another five minutes, Naruto slightly jumped at the flood of information, while Kakashi simply closed the book he was reading.

Kakashi was the first to tell what he knew. "It seems our clones split up when they got there. Mine was only able to find several long corridors filled with empty rooms until he sensed some one coming and had to dissipate."

Hearing what Kakashi had to say, the group turned to an angry looking Naruto.

"He is here, my clone found his room. He is in a room flanked by the rooms of Orochimaru and Kabuto. Once we go in we go straight and when the way ends we take a left. After that he take the next two rights and another left and his room is the one in the center."

"Alright here is the formation. I will go in front with my sharingan out. I will be flanked to the right by Yamato and to the Left by Shikamaru. Yamato I want you to be ready to trap Sasuke with your wood, while you, Shikamaru, have your shadow jutsu ready to hold Kabuto when he comes to Sasuke's aid. Once Orochimaru gets there, I will face him myself and hold him off. I won't be able to last long so you guys will have to execute the plan quickly. Naruto I want you to wait as a back up and join in to help either me or Yamato whichever needs it most."

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry sensei I can't just sit back and let you guys do all the work."

Kakashi had a feeling Naruto wouldn't take kindly to his plan. "Naruto as your captain and your superior as a Konoha shinobi, I order you to do as I say." Kakashi hated and rarely used this tone, but he had to make sure Naruto wouldn't do anything stupid."

Naruto gave his sensei a look that could kill him. "Fine." Was all he muttered.

The three then rushed Sasuke's room to find there target seemingly waiting for them.

This made the group pause in utter astonishment.

"While I am surprised you were able to find us, did you really think I wouldn't notice the clones wandering the place. By the way where is Naruto?"

Naruto came out of a shadow and staired into the eye's of his former teammate. "Sasuke…" Was all he could manage.

The former only stood there with his sharingan active. "Been a while Naruto. Gotten any stronger?" In a blur the eighteen year old (A/N: Sorry about the age thing, I know he is supposed to be a few years younger but I always like to think of certain characters as my age. Yes all of Naruto and the rest of the rookie nine are this age as well.) was next to his former best friend with his sword at his neck.

Naruto stood shell shocked, his body wouldn't respond to his command to move.

"I may have spared you once, but I have no problem in killing you now." Sasuke went to end Naruto, but had to jump back to dodge the Chidori Kakashi had aimed at him.

Yamato was next to move as he pointed his palm at Sasuke as his other hand wrapped around his wrist. Large wood blocks began to sprout out around Sasuke and envelope him. As the closed around him, he used his superior to earth lightning chakra to put a whole in his cage and jump out of the room up to hire ground.

As Sasuke landed, he felt the sudden urge to bring his sword up in front and as he did he barely managed to block an incoming attack from Naruto holding a kunai.

"Get your ass back to Konoha you stupid bastard." Naruto shouted as his attack was blocked and he fell back to where his team stood.

"Why the hell do you stay with that snake? You know as soon as you are ready he is only going to steal your body for his own." Naruto began pleading with his friend.

"I only live for one thing. Revenge, so if that is what it costs to get it then I am ok with that. Now if you want me to come back with you, then your going to have to force me."

Furious, Naruto bit his thumbs and brought forth his massive swords. "I will break everyone of your bones and drag you back if I have to." He then charged Sasuke ready to strike.

"Well it seems you did learn some new tricks. However you should have focused on getting even stronger rather than chasing after me, I am on a whole other level now."

Naruto brought his sword down to maim his taunter, but was block with ease. He then quickly spun to swing his second sword to attack as his first was keeping Sasuke's one busy. He thought his attack was about to connect, when his second sword was simply blocked by Sasuke's free hand which was wrapped in electric chakra. "Well it seems you did learn some new tricks. However you should have focused on getting even stronger rather than chasing after me, I am on a whole other level now." Naruto, then jumped back ready for another strike when he saw Sasuke's blade coming toward him in a lethal blow. He knew he couldn't dodge and was prepared for death, but right before he was cut down, he was grabbed from behind by his one eyed teacher while the attacker's arm was haulted mid strike by none other than Orochimaru himself. Once Kakashi had himself and Naruto back into safety, he looked up. Orochimaru was standing there holding Sasuke with Kabuto on the other side.

"Let go of me." Sasuke looked at his so called master.

Kabuto got a little agitated. "You will learn to gain some respect around Orochimaru-sama."

Sasuke shook his arm loose grunting, "Whatever."

Orochimaru then spoke. "Enough it is time for us to go."

The three then vanished before Naruto's very eyes.

Naruto's head hung down, as tears of anger began to form in his eyes. "I-am-still-to-damn-weak!" The group turned looking sympathetic at their friend.

Kakashi was sad as well, he had let his favorite student (A/N: Obviously it was his favorite, he showed that at the chunnin exams) go again. Looking down at Naruto he grabbed his shoulder and met his eye. "We will get him back together. I was also able to do nothing, but we will get stronger and get him back. Along with Sakura."

Yamato smiled while Shikamaru was busy staring at the clouds in the open roof. "As a somewhat member of team Kakashi, I will do everything I can to help."

This made Naruto smile a little knowing he had friends to back him up. "Alright everyone let's get home, I have some hardcore training to do."

Done! I really enjoyed this chapter and I hope everyone else did as well. Sorry to all of you hardcore Sakura fans out there, she will play her role eventually. Please read and review, review, review! I am not getting as much response as I would like, but hey it's my first one so any response is better than none. And I have to give a giant thanks to everyone who has took time out to read and review you guys rock! Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it!

p.s wasn't the biggest Sai fan so he won't be in the story to terribly much, unless I get a hair up my butt and change my mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Tragedy and Training

Well here is the next one. Enjoy!

Naruto and his group were standing before Tsunade about to giver her the rundown of the mission.

"Before you start Kakashi," she interrupted, "Shikamaru you are to report to Kurenai immediately where she is waiting to give you further information."

Without questioning her, the young jounin exited without a word.

Kakashi noticed the look on Tsunade's face. "What has happened Hokage-sama?"

The tired looking woman leaned her head down. "While you were away on your mission, the two members of Akatsuki known as Hidan and Kakuzu attacked the village. While we were able to drive them off, we did suffer a casualty in the form of Asuma Sarutobi."

Everyone was stunned beyond belief at this. So much so, that not one of them dared speak. The bearer of bad news let the information sink in before continuing. "In the light of this devastating event, and the fact that you don't have Sasuke with you, I will not make you relive what I am sure is a saddening tale for now. I will debrief you all after the funeral ceremony, until then you are dismissed."

Before anyone could move Naruto, with his head hanging low and his fists clenched, spoke in the most serious of tones. "Hokage-sama I request that Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and I have an extended leave so that we may train not only to bring back Sasuke, but also to be strong enough to handle this threat of Akatsuki."

Tsunade was taken aback a bit at the respect and seriousness he was showing, but it quickly passed as she spoke. "I shall allow you and Kakashi to begin training as soon as the funeral is over and we have paid our respects. Sakura on the other hand will continue to train with me. I will give you one month." She gave a small smile at the last part and dismissed the group. The three remaining vanished from sight, one in a swirl of leaves, one through the door, and one in a swirl of blue and orange.

With Shikamaru…

Kurenai had told him what had taken place and she was allowing the news to sink in. Finally after being in his stupor just allowing silent tears stream forth, he spoke. "Asuma-sensei was a good man. He told me about your baby and said if anything were to happen to him, that I was to aid you in looking after and taking care of 'em."

Kurenai was not surprised to learn that Shikamaru was in the loop about the child, but was a bit at the fact that he was able to not breakdown at the news of his sensei's passing. '_Truly worthy of being a jounin, wouldn't you say...Asuma?_' She thought to herself.

Shikamaru bade her farewell and went in search of his other team members.

With Naruto…

He didn't really know too much about the man, other than what he had been told by others. All in all though, from what little he did know, he knew that Konoha had lost a truly valuable asset.

A few days passed and it was time for the funeral…

Much of Konoha was gathered to pay respect to the elite jounin and former member of the guardian twelve. Konohamaru was standing beside Naruto balling his eyes out as his uncle was being laid to rest. "U-uncle A-a-suma," was all that the young leaf genin could manage to say.

After the service was over, Naruto was in an angry state and was ready to get to work with Kakashi.

A few hours after finding his teacher, the two were standing in a large clearing…

Kakashi and Naruto were standing in a large clearing on the outskirts of the village. "Alright Naruto, let's begin. First off do you remember how we sent our clones in front to spy for us and learn what they saw?" Naruto nodded yes. "Well we are going to be using that same idea again, except this time you are going to be using several clones at once."

Naruto looked slightly clueless, "I don't get it sensei, how is that supposed to help with training exactly."

Kakashi sweat dropped. '_How did he ever manage to get this far in life?_' "Alright Naruto let me try to explain. Let's say that you are learning a certain jutsu that takes one hundred days to master. Now create a hundred clones and have all of them try and learn the technique. Once they are dispelled, then all of their experience training will come back to you and thus making something that would take ten years to learn only take about a week."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "O sensei are you serious? That is so awesome I can't wait to try it out."

Kakashi did another sweat drop and continued. "Alright first off I see that you have learned several wind and water jutsus per our fight when you first got back, and Jiraiya-sama said he taught you a strong defensive earth technique. Do you know any other elemental jutsus?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Not that I can think of. I tried doing some small fire ones that pervy sage tried to teach me, but I just couldn't get them down. They used too much chakra for what little damage they did. I have never tried to do any lightning ones though."

Kakashi nodded, "Well we won't worry about that right now. We will just focus on perfecting your wind and water manipulation." He paused as the blonde looked happier than ever. "Alright Naruto if you would, please show me those beautiful swords of yours."

Naruto did the necessary steps and brought forth his twin blades. "What did you want me to do that for?"

Kakashi then motioned for his student to hand him a blade. "If I may."

Naruto shook his head. "No can do sensei." He then noted the look on the man's face. "It isn't that I don't want to, it is just that I can't. I don't know why but anyone who touches them suddenly shouts in pain and drops 'em. I asked pervy sage why, but all he said was that the blades were made souly for me and that they didn't like anyone else touching them."

'_Interesting, it seems whoever made them was a true sword maker. They must have made them so that they only responded to his chakra signature and anyone else ends up getting a nasty effect_.' The stunned Kakashi thought.

"Well Naruto, the reason that I had you bring forth your swords, is so that you can train to fuse your wind and water nature into each of your swords. This will allow you to use some wind and water jutsus without even having to use hand seals. I also plan to teach you a jutsu that will combine your wind and water chakra to make a truly incredible original jutsu that is all your own. Well we are wasting time, so lets get started shall we."

With that the master pupil combo started on the grueling month of training.

_At a random Konoha field…_

"Come on Sakura that can't be all you got? If it is, then you can kiss your chance of helping Naruto get Sasuke back goodbye." The blonde hokage knew she was being a bit harsh on her student, but the others were training and she knew that the girl needed to get a lot better in a short amount of time.

On the other side of the clearing, Sakura was angry at what her mater had just said. She threw several very sharp and very real kunai at the woman and began to fly through hand signs. "Earth Style: Crumbling Earth Jutsu," she stated as the ground beneath her foe broke apart and she lost her footing unable to dodge the oncoming kunai.

'_Clever move,_' the woman thought before surrounding her hands with chakra and using her chakra scalpel technique to knock away the weapons.

"Good move Sakura-" she began to say until she noticed her apprentice was no longer there.

She felt something in her click and she quickly jumped in the air to avoid a few more kunai from behind. Turning in mid air, she had just a few moments to block Sakura's chakra scalpel with her own. They then began a taijutsu battle with each of them using their own hands as the weapons.

After a while, Tsunade found an opening and sent a quick kick that forced Sakura to fly backwards landing on one knee.

"Alright Sakura good job, we will resume at the same time tomorrow." Tsunade said approvingly to her pupil with a smile.

Sakura however held a scowl. "Sensei I ask that we please continue. I need to get stronger and I can only do that by pushing myself past my limit."

Tsunade couldn't help but smile at her. "Well it is about damn time you decided to kick it up a notch. Better be ready to experience hell once I am done with you." With that she shot at Sakura with a speed she had yet to show.

The next day…

Three figures could be seen standing at the main gates of Konoha.

Shikamaru stood looking at his pleasantly plump teammate, was well as his female blonde one. "Alright we have the information of how the two fight, and we have our plan of attack. Their trail is small, but if we hurry we can catch them in about a day."

The two nodded and they all turned to head out to avenge their deceased sensei.

"Where the hell do you three think you are going?"

The group turned to see none other than the hokage herself.

"I asked you a question, and I expect an answer."

Choji and Ino looked anyway but at the voluptuous woman, while Shikamaru looked her dead in the eye. "I think you already know the answer to that question."

The older woman took a step closer to the three. "As your Godaime Hokage, I order you to return home."

Shikamaru took out a cancer stick and lit it, taking a large drag before exhaling. "With all do respect Hokage-sama we cannot do that, we have a mission to do."

Tsunade hit her forhead. "Seeking revenge, this is not like you three. I understand you lost someone dear, but that is the life of a ninja. You all need to grow up and accept that. Especially you Shikamaru, I have half a mind right now to strip you of your jounin rank and make you a chunnin."

This didn't faze the pineapple a bit. "Fine do what you want, it was troublesome anyway. Another thing, don't think that we are going out there blind and signing our death warrants we know what we are doing."

The young man was about to continue until movement in his peripheral caught his attention.

"Hokage-sama, what if I were to accompany them? This way, it would be a four man team and they would have a jounin with them."

Eveyone looked to the right to see who had just spoke, and standing there was none other than Kurenai.

Tsunade looked at the woman for a moment before speaking. "Kurenai, these are two extremely dangerous opponents. You I wouldn't be too worried about, but Shikamaru hasn't been a jounin for very long, and the other two are still chunnin. What makes you think they won't get themselves killed?"

Kurenai joined the three younger ninja and put her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder. "These three are more than they appear. I trust that they are fully aware of the danger they could be facing and are fully prepared to face it."

Tsunade let out a sigh. "You guys are really set on this aren't you?" The only answer she got was four nods in unison. The woman knew she was defeated. "Fine, I will right it up as an S-rank mission. I give you a week to track them down, after that you must return home." The group said yes and was gone.

A few days later…

Shizune was standing in front of a severally angry Tsunade. "The team led by Kurenai has encountered the enemy. Kurenai sent word that they were in need of back up and to please send it immediately."

Tsunade shook her head. "I knew something like this would happen. What is their location?"

Shizune looked down at a piece of a paper. "It seems that they are near the northern boarder of fire country and it should take about a day for the back up squad to find them."

Tsunade stood up. "Alright I know I gave them a month, but tell Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto that they have 24 hours to finish his training and be ready to back them up. I will also be adding Sakura to this group so that she can be ready to perform medical jutsu if necessary."

Naruto had his two swords out and was barely standing. In front of him was the image of pure destruction.

Kakashi was amazed. "Wow Naruto you can do that jutsu twice for sure now and possibly even a third time."

Just then Shizune appeared via a shunshin. "Kakashi-san, you and Naruto are to finish your training in the next 24 hours. The reason being is that a team consiting of Ino-Shika-Cho along with Kurenai are battling the two Akatsuki members known as Hidan and Kakuzu that attacked us recently. You two along with Yamato and Sakura are to be their back up."

Kakashi and Naruto were surprised. Kakashi however spoke with a slight smile. "Well lucky for them, we can leave immediately because he just finished actually."

A few hours later the back up squad was standing at the gate ready to leave.

Kakashi looked very serious. "Alright everyone we will have to move at top speed to get there in a timely manner. It is supposed to take us about a day but I expect us to get there in less than half a day."

The group nodded and they headed out to help their comrades.

Done! Sorry it took a little longer to finish than usually but I started my summer job. I hope everyone likes it and remember to review, review, review.


End file.
